<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Touch by Lowreysta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732547">Warm Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowreysta/pseuds/Lowreysta'>Lowreysta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Bad Parenting, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pride, Slow Burn, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowreysta/pseuds/Lowreysta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Havel the Rock or Bishop Havel is one of Lord Gwyn's close friends but he cannot accept the fact that his friend have made his sworn enemy a Duke after the Great War against the dragons.</p><p>He will take this matter in his own hands but one particular Silver Knight is always getting in his way and somehow, the Bishop is feeling something for this man the longer he spends his time with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Havel the Rock/Silver Knight Ledo, The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bishop Havel, The Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 1 SUMMARY:</p><p>Havel the Rock became a Bishop and his sworn enemy Seath, a Duke by the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn. The Bishop returned home only to be assigned a task by Sir Ornstein, Captain of the Four Knights of Lord Gwyn, with some Silver Knight going to assist him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anor Londo, the city of the Gods, is ruled by none other than the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn, in this Age of Fire ever since the conclusion of the Age of Ancients, where Everlasting Dragons ruled upon their ash-colored world.</p><p>In this holy city, there lived a human who had taken the Lord of Sunlight's interest because of his incredible strength and the pecuilar armor he wore that are made out of earthly stones. There are no other humans like him, especially when this particular human is also a holy man. Thus, Lord Gwyn made him one of his subjects and of course, a friend.</p><p>His name is Havel the Rock.</p><p>Havel stands with Lord Gwyn during the Great War against the dragons. With his stone greatshield and his iconic dragon tooth that he used as a hammer. He was indeed like a rock that no dragon can put down.</p><p>The human was then bestowed a title after the war and he is now called Bishop Havel.</p><p>This Havel, which is also a cleric, despised magic so much that he created his own miracle to withstand any kind of sorcery.</p><p>It is a tale called the Great Magic Barrier. The reason why he made this miracle is because of his unfathomable hatred for the scaleless dragon named Seath.</p><p>Seath, with the knowledge of his kinds weakness, told the Lord of Sunlight about the Lightning  Spear miracle that can penetrate the dragons stone scales. Because of this, the dragons are more likely to go extinct and Lord Gwyn had made him a Duke, have his own Archives to study and make his own magic called Crystal Sorcery.</p><p>After Lord Gwyn gave Seath a title, the Bishop tried to talk some sense to his friend, Lord Gwyn. But the deity had never and will never intend to revoke Seath's status because of his effort of betraying his own kind.</p><p>As the Bishop attempts to convince his Lord again, he was silenced by Lord Gwyn to never bring this subject ever again and so, Bishop Havel bowed down and left the Cathedral quietly.</p><p>He is thankful to himself that he wore his stone helm because he could not control his emotions what he is making right now. His hatred grew more for the scaleless dragon as well as a new one for someone he called a "friend".</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel returned to his home. He slammed his door shut and angrily removed his armor one by one without even bothering to arrange them like he always did.</p><p>Bishop Havel's home has the best type of home and view of the city that Lord Gwyn had offered him. He have a decent amount of space for himself, have the outstanding front view of the Holy Cathedral and for the best part, he can see the place where Seath's archives are going to be.</p><p>The Bishop looked out of his window to see the local craftsmen are now heading towards the mountain to build their camp near to where they will build the newly announced Duke's Archives. He draws the curtains to cover that unsightly scene and tries to calm himself.</p><p>The holy man went to his personal altar to pray and recite any words that will help him calm his anger but it was disturbed by a knock on his door of his home. Bishop Havel stood up and picked up his dragon tooth as a pre-caution and placed it near the door.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a Silver Knight who appears to be a messenger. The knight lowered his head to show some respect and said his greetings.</p><p>"A pleasant afternoon, Your Holiness." The Silver knight greeted and pulls out a scroll and presented it for the Bishop.</p><p>"A message from the Captain of the Four Knight of Lord Gwyn, Sir Ornstein." Bishop Havel takes the scroll as the Silver Knight awaits himself to be dismissed.</p><p>The Bishop opens the scroll and quickly scanned it to check and once he looked the sigil of the Gods and the Captain's signature, he thanked the knight for delivering the scroll and the Silver Knight bid his farewell to continue his duty to patrol the streets of Anor Londo.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel lit a candle and went to his study to read what Sir Ornstein have to say in this time of the day.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>In the letter said:</p><p>"Greetings, Bishop Havel.</p><p>My most humble apology for this sudden message to be delivered to you. I intended to speak with you today at the Cathedral however, His Highness, Faraam, requested for my presence and your person has long been gone once I began to search for you.</p><p>The reason is because after the Great War, His Lordship decided to increase the number of Silver Knights in the city since the numbers of Silver Knights is reduced. We expected only a few Silver Knights will do but it turns out, hundreds of men out there seek to further serve our Lord.</p><p>I am asking for your assistance to test and train our new recruits tomorrow. With great strength like yours, you can even inspire them.</p><p>I also assigned this task to Silver Knight Ledo to be your fellow mentor. He's not like any other Silver Knights in Anor Londo. This lad is very much like you, but lacking a sense of composure and always brash. He's a strong young man and wields a great black hammer designed for him. I ordered a Silver Knight to escort you to Ledo once you arrived at the Cathedral.</p><p>Both His Highness and I will depart tomorrow at dawn to handle some rogue dragons in the East. We will be back after a week or month depending how our journey will be.</p><p>Thank you for your cooperation, Bishop Havel."</p><p>Sir Ornstein, Captain of the Four Knights</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Bishop leaned back and sighed as he puts away the scroll from his desk. He was expecting tomorrow to be a normal day to further improve his miracle at the cathedral but instead he was assigned to handle the new recruits with this Silver Knight named Ledo.</p><p>Bishop Havel thought of hearing about that name during the Great War. When the Bishop was fighting a dragon single-handedly, he heard one of the Silver Knights shouted the name Ledo. Maybe he was charging all by himself and his fellow Silver Knights were worried. He wished to take a glance of this Ledo but the dragon spitted fire before he can look. And once the Bishop took care of the dragon, that Ledo or any Silver Knight was nowhere in sight.</p><p>"So he lived, huh..." The Bishop said under his breath. He had always thought that name died along with the fallen warriors but he was wrong.</p><p>He stood up and went to the room where he had left his belongings on the floor to properly put it away.</p><p>As he was picking up his pieces of armor, he thinks that testing and training the Silver Knights tomorrow wouldn't be a problem since he have his own followers whom he trained back in the day to become just like him.</p><p>And he hoped that Silver Knight Ledo would not be a bothersome to him since he hated those kinds of beings who act without considering the possible consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Silver Knight Ledo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 2 SUMMARY:</p><p>Bishop Havel finally met Silver Knight Ledo. Thinking that this Ledo was full of himself and started looking down on the cleric, the Bishop had thought wrong of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn breaks and Bishop Havel wasted no time.</p><p>He took a bath like a decent human being would do and made himself a simple meal to satisfy his stomach in the morning. The cleric then wore his armor and be Bishop Havel, the Rock what the others see in and out of him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He walked through the silent streets of Anor Londo with a bunch of drunken men soundly sleeping in every alley. Some even crawled outside the taverns and vomitted.</p><p>The celebration of the people in Anor Londo started three days ago after the Great War and it's still on going. Every corner just reeks of alcohol, the smell of sweat and the stench of lust.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"They're no different from our kind after all..." He thought. Folks who live here are not humans. They're more divine than humans but not as divine as their Lords. Only a few humans, just like the Bishop himself, managed to live here because of luck or just purely out of their duty.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As the Bishop continued to walk, some folks noticed the cleric and bowed out of respect. Bishop Havel nodded in response and as soon as the sun rises a little in the sky, he saw a group of Silver Knights dispersed and started to wake the drunken fools on the streets.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel arrived at the entrance of the Cathedral after a long walk at the stairs. And like what Sir Ornstein said, a Silver Knight came just on time and greeted His Holiness.</p><p>"Good morning, Your Holiness. Captain Ornstein has ordered me to escort you to Ledo." Said the Silver Knight. Bishop Havel raised his hand as a sign to let the knight continue his duty.</p><p>"Right this way, Your Holiness." The Silver Knight began to escort the Bishop through the great halls of the Cathedral.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was quiet inside the Lord's home. The Silver Knights guarding each halls inside the cathedral began to change their shifts to the next on duty and headed to their own barracks to take a rest.</p><p>And while the Bishop and the Silver Knight escorting him is still on going, Bishop Havel asked the knight a question.</p><p>"So, who is this Ledo of the Silver Knights?" The Silver Knight replied without needing to look back, continuing to walk.</p><p>"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question, Your Holiness. I am a knight on duty during the night and Ledo's during the day. This is my last order from Sir Ornstein before I take my rest." Bishop Havel hummed in response and did not expect to be followed with a reply by his escort.</p><p>"But I heard he is an eccentric Silver Knight unlike the others, including myself. This is my first time to be able to meet him in person." And by the time the Silver Knight said that, they arrived at the huge door where the startegy of the war was planned.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Silver Knight escort opened the huge door for the Bishop and announced his arrival.</p><p>"His Holiness, Bishop Havel, has arrived." The Bishop entered the room just to be blinded by the morning sun. He raised his hand to cover his eyes but a silhouette resembling another Silver Knight covered for him. He let down his arm and took a good look of the knight in front of him.</p><p>This Silver Knight, Ledo, looks like any other normal Silver Knight. But upon scanning the room, the Bishop noticed a great hammer placed near the fireplace and probably documents of the recruits on the table.</p><p>Bishop Havel turned around to dismiss his escort and thanked him for his time to guide him.</p><p>"Thank you for your kind assistance. I could've walk here by myself if you have told me where it was. You can now have your rest." The escort bowed and closed the door to give the two some privacy.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Just when the Bishop turned around to face the other Silver Knight in the room, he looked up to see Ledo near and looking down on him.</p><p>Underneath the Bishop's helm, he narrowed his eyes to the other. Yes, Ledo might be an eccentric, brash, and strong Silver Knight but, Bishop Havel had never expected him to be so disrespectful. Just because humans are way shorter, fragile and looked weaker than them, doesn't mean they deserve this kind of treatment.</p><p>"You dare to-..." When he was about to say something to Ledo, the Silver Knight removed his helm, placed it on the ground and kneeled in front of the holy man.</p><p>Ledo began to speak.</p><p>"It is an honor to be finally working together with you, Bishop Havel." The knight said in a calm but full of joy voice, leaving the Bishop in mild confusion.</p><p>"My name is Ledo. I have long since awaited for this moment for us to meet. I have a strong admiration for you the moment I saw you single-handedly defeat the demon to prove your strength for our Lord Gwyn." Ledo continued while Bishop Havel was quiet after that. He was admired by so many of his followers but never felt the energy just like how Ledo expressed it, especially when it was not his kind.</p><p>The Bishop regained his composure and commanded the knight to rise.</p><p>"Stand, Silver Knight. I am grateful for your strong sense of admiration for me however, our duty must come first to handle the new recruits." Ledo stood up with a warm smile wearing on his face.</p><p>Bishop Havel can now take a proper look of the Silver Knight.</p><p>Ledo's eyes are colored like the iron that are much alike to his great hammer yet, it produces a faint and calm glimmer. He have a short-cutted hair colored like that of a newly burnt ash like the citizens of this city and what the Bishop also noticed is that Ledo, despite his normal looks, has charm and charisma and much younger than him.</p><p>Judging what Ledo did earlier to kneel and remove his helm, which is the most respected action a Silver Knight gave to him, it would be unfair for the cleric to not return the greeting.</p><p>The Bishop removed his stone helm, tucked it between his arm and hip and revealing his short silver, curly hair. His face have a few signs of old age but he's not that old compared to Lord Gwyn. His eyes are like the color of diamonds as he looked up at the Silver Knight that continues to stare at him.</p><p>The Bishop pulled out a hand and continue his unfinished statement.</p><p>"But, allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Havel and let us do our best together to train our new recruits." Ledo's eyes shined like that of a child that had been given a dessert and holds the Bishop's hand both.</p><p>"I will do my everything!" Ledo cheerfully said in front of the Bishop without breaking eye contact.</p><p>Even if the two of them are wearing their armor, they both felt a certain warmth. A kind of warmth that the Bishop is oddly familiar of.</p><p>When the both of them noticed the duration of the contact, their hands pulled away, causing the two men to step backwards.</p><p>"Forgive me for my brashness, Your Holiness." The Silver Knight apologized and breaks his eye contact to the cleric.</p><p>"No worries, Ledo. Now, shall we start to discuss how will the training proceed?" The Bishop replied and just when he was about to pull a chair, Ledo did the courtesy of making the Bishop sit first.</p><p>"We shall, Your Holiness." The Bishop smiled faintly and accepted the courtesy and sat down as Ledo sat beside him where they would now begin their discussion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 3 SUMMARY:</p><p>Ledo did not request Sir Ornstein to assist Bishop Havel to train the recruits just to tell his proposal to His Holiness. It was just pure luck that the Captain of the Four Knights just trusted Ledo. Now training the recruits, Bishop Havel watches the Silver Knight while Ledo performed a gesture to the cleric.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There are a total of one-hundred and eighty recruits. Sixty knew how to recite basic miracles, a hundred have the qualities of wielding the silver weapons and twenty recruits have both, Your Holiness." Ledo read the report of the Silver Knight recruiter while the Bishop listens attentively and scanning the documents.</p><p>"Does it tell if the new recruits knew how to use the Lightning Spear? That miracle is a must to be a Silver Knight." The cleric asked.</p><p>"No, Your Holiness. Back when I was recruited, I didn't know about the Lightning Spear but we were immediately taught once our strengths are honed and the recitation of the miracle will be the next one to improve." The Bishop placed down the papers he was reading and asked if he could look at the report Ledo was holding.</p><p>As Ledo was about to hand it to the cleric, their fingers slightly touched to each other. They both noticed it but decided to let it slide like nothing happened.</p><p>Yet, they could not resist the feeling of warmth that occured a while ago when Ledo touched Bishop Havel's hand. Why in the slightest of touch made them feel that kind of warmth?</p><p>While reading the report, Bishop Havel asked the Silver Knight again.</p><p>"How many hours do we still have before the training?" Ledo counted on his fingers and replied.</p><p>"Two hours, Your Holiness." The Bishop hums in response and stood up to look at the window, thinking how the two of them would do it.</p><p>Ledo doesn't want to feel useless so he also thinks of a method to train the new recruits but the Bishop was the first one to propose a plan after a few walks around the room.</p><p>"How about we first train the recruits to improve their strength? The reason is because you and I, our specialty, is strength and training them will be easy. Once we have spend our time, let's say for two weeks, to train them, then making them learn the Lightning Spear Miracle in one week wouldn't be a problem." The Bishop said in a rather hesitating tone because he's still not sure what he just proposed.</p><p>Ledo thought that training all of the new recruits every day would be tiresome even for the both of them, so he suggested an idea.</p><p>"It's not a bad plan, Bishop Havel. However, training them all by ourselves is nearly impossible. How about we first divide them into two batch? Ninety recruits for you and me. But, we will do it alternately." The Bishop was intrigued what Ledo just said at the end and indicated him to continue.</p><p>"If we both use the training grounds at the same time, we will be fighting for the space of our recruits. But if we do it alternately, like on this day, you will be using the archives to teach them basic miracles while mine will be using the training grounds for strength." Bishop Havel was surprised that no matter how brash Ledo he thought he was, what he just said was actually clever.</p><p>"That's not bad suggestion, Ledo. I think we could do that." Ledo felt his heart jump when the one he admired praised him. Honestly, it made him really happy that he had his cheeks create a faint color of pink and tries to control his mouth from smiling.</p><p>"However, we shall let the coin decide who gets to use the training grounds first." The Bishop pulled out a coin from his small pouch and let the knight decide which side is he.</p><p>"Heads or tails?" The bishop asked, preparing to flip the coin.</p><p>"Heads, Your Holiness." When Ledo's answer was given, the Bishop flipped the coin up in the air, spinning in an incredible speed.</p><p>Once the coin has landed on the Bishop's hand, it looks like luck is in Ledo's side.</p><p>The Bishop chuckled as he puts back his coin from his pouch.</p><p>"Guess teaching miracles wouldn't be a bad start. Shall we now divide our recruits-...?" When Bishop Havel was about to return to his seat, Ledo stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.</p><p>The Silver Knight obviously wanted to tell the cleric something so he faced at Ledo, looking at the tall figure in front of him, awaiting the knight what he has to say to him.</p><p>"After this task, all of this, will you do me the honor to challenge you to a duel?" The knight said.</p><p>Ledo's face is that of a man who longs to surpass his master or a legend. The Bishop can see in Ledo's eyes that he's one of those people who wanted to see who's the strongest between them. But, a duel after a long time is quite the change of pace for him. He can't recall when was his last duel.</p><p>"Did you request Sir Ornstein for this task just to duel me?" The Bishop smirks while the knight smiled.</p><p>"No, Bishop Havel. For me, it was also a surprise that he entrusted me with you. I was planning to propose you to a duel when the time is right, and that time is indeed, now." Ledo smiled after he answered the cleric's question.</p><p>Noble words from a knight of Anor Londo.</p><p>The Bishop scoffs in agreement.</p><p>"It shall be a duel then, Ledo." They both shook hands and alas, that sense of warmth came back, but it's different this time compared from when they touched a while ago. Yet, they both immediately got used to it.</p><p>The two let go of each other and started to divide the recruits.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was time to head to the training grounds.</p><p>They put their helmets back on while Bishop Havel and Ledo went to the place where the new recruits will be gathering.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once they arrived at their destination, they stood in front of them.</p><p>Bishop Havel with his dragon tooth and his greatshield on his back and Ledo with his great hammer. However, the new recruits doesn't seem to notice as they continue to chatter and fool around like they own the place. The cleric looked at the knight beside him and Ledo knew what the Bishop means.</p><p>He dual-wielded his great hammer, raised it and slammed it to ground, causing the ground to break and alerting the new recruits to look at them.</p><p>"Get your asses up now, you virgin knights!" Ledo yelled and the recruits dismissed what actions they were doing and stood up.</p><p>When the Bishop watched them fix themselves and hear nothing but silence, he began to speak.</p><p>"My name is Bishop Havel and this is Silver Knight Ledo. We will both train all of you to become a knight of our Lord, Gwyn. A proper Silver Knight. You will serve, protect and fight in the name of our Lord. What we will be doing is to hone your strength, and test your faith, but since there are a total of one-hundred and eighty recruits, Silver Knight Ledo and I will take each half." Bishop Havel announced and the Silver Knight moved forward to reveal a scroll containing the list of names on which designated mentor the recruits will be going. All of the recruits are divided evenly so that recruits who will have some certain difficulties will seek help to their fellow recruits.</p><p>"Once your name is announced, go to the right side if you're with me and the left for Bishop Havel." Ledo then began to announce the recruits name one by one alternately as the cleric patiently waits for the segregation to be over.</p><p>And just a quick glance at the mountains, the Bishop can now see a progress at the Duke's Archives. He clenched his hand, shaking because of his hatred to that scaleless dragon. Why make him a Duke? Lord Gwyn could have just spared him but why? His clench began to tighten harder, if he were not wearing his gauntlets, his nails would already dig through from his flesh.</p><p>Then for a moment, he flinched when he felt that warm touch. To his surprise, his anger quickly faded away when Ledo touched him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Does he not feel it too?" Bishop Havel said in his thoughts.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Are you okay, Your Holiness?" Ledo said, still having his hand touched on the Bishop's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine. I just have something on my mind." When Bishop Havel said that, Ledo knew something was bothering him but he did not think of asking anything because they have things to do right now.</p><p>"I am done segregating our recruits." Ledo said. Bishop Havel moved forward and explained how their schedule will work.</p><p>"Starting today, Ledo's batch will be using the training grounds for strength and mine will be the Cathedral's archives for learning the basic miracles and vice versa. Now let the training begin. Those with me, follow." The Bishop began to walk inside the Cathedral with the recruits following him while Ledo and his batch remained at the the training grounds.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel began to teach his batch the basics of reciting miracles such as the alphabets. Not many knew how to read so he started with that. Then the next is telling the tales of a simple miracle. It's just like telling a story to a bunch of children and the good thing is that his recruits are very attentive.</p><p>Then each recruits will be called one by one by the Bishop to write the alphabets in correct order. Some still struggle to remember what they were taught but they seek help to the others and it was such a nice thing to see that they're all helping each other.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>While the Bishop gave them time to memorize the alphbet, he glanced at the beautiful view of the city and just below them, he saw Ledo demonstrating the basic stances of the silver weapons.</p><p>He smiled unconsciously, leaning against the frame of the window, slightly tilting his head and continues to look at the Silver Knight.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After Ledo's demonstration, Ledo sensed someone was keeping an eye out of him. He looked up to see the Bishop looking at him, or maybe just the recruits. The knight waved at Bishop Havel and noticing the gesture, the Bishop waved back.</p><p>The cleric chuckled as he thought they were like a new bloom couple despite they just met this morning. The Bishop moved away from the window to see how his recruits are doing.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo smiled under his helm as he was never expecting His Holiness to return the gesture. As he watched the Bishop returned to his batch, he too, did the same.</p><p>He thought of going to the archives to see the Bishop once they took their break. Inviting His Holiness to have some lunch together is not a bad idea, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 4 SUMMARY:</p><p>After the training, they have two hours of rest. Ledo met with the Lord of Sunlight to tell the Bishop that his son needed to meet with the cleric. Ledo did what he was told and after that, the Silver Knight asked Bishop Havel if he would like to dine with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We will continue the training after two hours." Ledo announced to his batch.</p><p>The recruits at the training grounds collapsed to the concrete floor trying to collect their breaths as Ledo just announced their rest.</p><p>The Silver Knight worked them to the bone by making them run around the Cathedral while carrying their preferred silver weapons plus the shield and dragonslayer bow. After the run, they will choose their partner and spar with each other while trying to block, attack, dodge and parry using wooden swords, spears and shields.</p><p>Ledo entered the Cathedral with his great hammer strapped at his back when he saw Lord Gwyn walking around with the other nobles and Silver Knights.</p><p>"Greetings, my Lord." Ledo immediately kneeled.</p><p>"Ledo, how is the training of the new recruits? And where is Havel?" The Lord asked.</p><p>"The training is doing well, my Lord. Bishop Havel is at the Cathedral's archives teaching them how to recite miracles. At this time, we are taking our rest for two hours." Ledo replied with his head still lowered.</p><p>"I see. Well, if you ever see or meet him, tell him that he needed to see my son, Gwyndolin, at his study. My boy requested that he wished to wield a greatbow of the Silver Knights just once. I heard that Havel can bless a ring that let anyone wield any heavy weapons." Lord Gwyn commanded as Ledo stood up to take his leave for his Lord's order.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo arrived at the archives to see Bishop Havel preparing himself to leave the room.</p><p>"Ledo." The Bishop said when he saw the knight standing at the doorway.</p><p>"What brings you here? Are you not going to fill your stomach or rest for a while?" Bishop Havel continued while he walks toward the Silver Knight.</p><p>"I was about to, Your Holiness. But Lord Gwyn said that His Highness, Gwyndolin, seeks an audience with you at his study." The Bishop continued to walk where the Dark Sun's study is located and asked why he was needed there.</p><p>"Lord Gwyn said that His Highness would like to try using a Silver Knight's greatbow. He also mentioned about you having the ability to bless a ring for anyone to carry such heavy weapon." Ledo added and the Bishop laughed at the thought of his friend.</p><p>"That Gwyn, always thinking like I'm some walking miracle." Ledo was surprised when Bishop Havel called their Lord by his first name. Well, it's only natural for the cleric since the man is a close friend of Lord Gwyn.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo walked behind the Bishop through the great halls of the Cathedral while admiring the city through the windows. He never felt this peaceful before ever since when the Great War ended but, he did not know that he was walking a bit faster than he should and bumped the cleric accidentally. The Bishop felt the impact like a medium-sized boulder hit him from behind and his footing was unbalanced.</p><p>Expecting to fall, Ledo immediately stretched out his arm, catching the cleric. The Silver Knights arm proportion is much larger than humans that he fully wrapped his right arm to Bishop Havel's stomach. Due to their height difference, Ledo needed to bend his body forward to catch him, resulting that his face is near to the holy man's face. Almost like he was trying to embrace the Bishop from behind.</p><p>"Thank you, Le-..." The Bishop turned his head to thank the knight, only to be near the Silver Knight's face, abruptly stopping the Bishop to complete the knight's name.</p><p>The warm sensation came back and this time, its warmth was stronger. Is it because of the amount of body interacted? Or is it just because of the weather? Or... just them?</p><p>Peaking through the holes of their helms, they looked at each other's eyes. Little did the Silver Knight knew that he's unconsciously drawing near to the cleric. Closer and closer.</p><p>Until they heard multiple clanks of metal from the armors of the Silver Knights entering the hall they were walking. The Bishop was the first one to move away from Ledo's arm. He felt his heart skip a beat when Ledo moved his face towards to his. His hand reached to his chest, trying to calm his beating heart.</p><p>Ledo wanted to apologize immediately but he first let the group of Silver Knights bow to the cleric and pass through them before continuing. When they're alone again, the knight spoke.</p><p>"Forgive me, Your Holiness. I was not paying attention and bumped you accidentally. Also, for my hand to commit such action to touch you without permission." Ledo said, wearing such a sad expression.</p><p>"It's fine, Ledo. I should be thanking you for your reflexes. I hated to fall, after all." Bishop Havel said without turning around. Even when the Bishop is wearing his helm, he cannot afford to look at Ledo. He feels that the knight's gaze can see through him.</p><p>"Let's continue." The Bishop began to move while Ledo followed behind, keeping the distance between him and the cleric.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The knight and the Bishop arrived at their destination and Ledo did the courtesy of knocking the door of the Dark Sun's study.</p><p>"Your Highness, your request for Bishop Havel has arrived." Ledo announced. The huge door are opened by the Silver Knights outside of the study. A masked woman is found standing guard near the Dark Sun, Gwyndolin, who was reading a book. Her name is Lady Ciaran.</p><p>Ledo and Bishop Havel removed their helms and bowed in front of the deity.</p><p>"It is such a delight for thee to come, Bishop." The Dark Sun said while putting away the book.</p><p>"Please, just call me 'Havel', Your Highness. A deity such as you should not bother saying the title your father gave me." The Bishop responded while His Highness walks towards them.</p><p>"Oh, if that is what thine wish then, I must." His Highness smiled as the Bishop continued to speak.</p><p>"My Lord said that you needed me to bless a ring for you to wield a Silver Knight's greatbow." The cleric said his insight about his Lord's order.</p><p>"Yes, I wished thee for thine blessing. Yet, a blessing will only gone to waste if mine will only use it for once." The young deity said as he wore a lonely expression. His powers are associated with the moon and because of this, he was raised like a daughter to maintain its power pure like that of the moon.</p><p>"Your Highness, how about I lend you my ring?" The Bishop suggested. The cleric reached for his pouch to pull out a ring.</p><p>This ring, called Havel's Ring, are bestowed upon the Bishop's followers, allowing them to feel light without having the burden to feel heavy while dodging or attacking.</p><p>"So, this is what thine followers use to be like thee." Said the Dark Sun while admiring the ring that the Bishop is holding.</p><p>"Please, allow me." His Highness stretched out his left arm for Havel's courtesy to let him wear the ring on his middle finger. The Dark Sun looked at the accessory and can feel the ring its effect.</p><p>"Extraordinary. I felt mineself lighter than ever. We shall go to the training grounds now." The deity exclaimed in excitement as they escorted their Highness to the destination.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>At the training grounds where Ledo and his batch just took their traning a while ago, was visited by a bunch of Silver Knights to train on their own. Two knights fetched their Highness a greatbow and arrows and the Dark Sun momentarily stared at the equipments. Maybe he's not sure he can carry it?</p><p>The cleric assisted His Highness by momentarily holding the greatbow, and directed him to hold it. And once the Dark Sun took a hold of the greatbow, Bishop Havel slowly let it go and viola, Dark Sun Gwyndolin is able to wield it.</p><p>"Goodness me! This bow is heavy, yet I somehow managed to wield it. This ring is marvelous, Havel!" The young deity exclaimed.</p><p>"I am honoured." The Bishop bowed and the Dark Sun did not waste a second and tries firing his first arrow. His Highness is joyful when his first shot was a success while the Bishop stood near him if something goes wrong.</p><p>Ledo quietly watched the man and the diety together but his eyes are more fixed to the holy man. The knight felt a chill down his spine when he heard someone whispher.</p><p>"You're staring at Bishop Havel too much, Ledo." The Silver Knight looked at his side to see Lady Ciaran, The Lord's Blade. She is the only woman to be one of Lord Gwyn's Four Knights and leader all of the other Lord's Blades. She serve as assassin to eliminate anyone who go against their Lord, be it commoner or noble.</p><p>"Such nonsense, Lady Ciaran." Ledo laughed it off.</p><p>"You know that nothing can hide from me." Her cold gaze was received and the Silver Knight responds.</p><p>"Am I staring at His Holiness? Maybe I was. I can't seem to remember." Ledo again just laughed it off, making the Lord's Blade sigh. They chattered for a bit when Ledo suddenly brings the topic about Sir Ornstein.</p><p>"I still cannot believe Sir Ornstein suddenly left Anor Londo to hunt dragons with the God of War. Well, I should be thankful since I got a chance to interact with His Holiness." The Silver Knight added when Lady Ciaran chuckled what Ledo just said.</p><p>"Oh, Ledo. You've just been fooled by the captain." She laughs as Ledo asked what she meant by that.</p><p>"Well, since Ornstein entrusted you with this task, lend me your ear." Ledo bent down to match the height of the assassin and suddenly, Ledo blushed at the thought that the reason why he was entrusted to this task is because to let the God of War, Faraam and Sir Ornstein to blow off some steam and just have fun.</p><p>After Lady Ciaran told the truth to Ledo, she said that this will never be spoken to others. Once the rumor spreads, Ledo will taste the wrath of her curved swords. Ledo reassured the assassin that he's not the type of person who spreads such rumors. And besides, ruining others happiness is not a noble duty of a knight.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As they continue to chatter whilst watching the deity and the Bishop, His Highness, Gwyndolin is fully satisfied.</p><p>"What an experience." The Dark Sun gave the greatbow back to the Silver Knight and the ring he wore back to the Bishop.</p><p>"I am forever grateful to thee, Havel. Indeed, thy time training our Silver Knights is tiresome. My wish is to repay thee someday. Might mine ask what thee desire?" The deity asked while the cleric just smiled, answering His Highness' question.</p><p>"Thank you for your offer, Your Highness. However, I must say that I am quite satisfied what your father gave me." The Bishop bowed. His Highness still wished to give him something in return but the cleric still refused.</p><p>The Dark Sun thanked him again and bid farewell to the Bishop, returning to his study with Lady Ciaran.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel and Ledo went back inside the Cathedral. And one thing that the Bishop discovered something new about Ledo is that he's a good follower even after training the recruits.</p><p>"Ledo, you kept following me even after we finished what our Lord has commanded us. Do you still need something?" The Bishop said, facing the Silver Knight.</p><p>"Bishop Havel, I was just thinking if you would like to have an early meal with me." Ledo asked. The Bishop just stared at him while Ledo added something to save their conversation.</p><p>"I mean, Your Holiness, I just know this good tavern that serves good meal and..." What was Ledo thinking? Asking the Bishop to dine with him despite knowing that the cleric have something better to do. There's no way he's going to accept his invitation.</p><p>"I accept." Huh?</p><p>"I'll dine with you. If the tavern you invited me to dine with is good then I'll pay my own meal." Ledo was not expecting His Holiness to reply in acceptance.</p><p>"What are you waiting for? Lead the way." Bishop Havel said while the Silver Knight happily took the front.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Meal With Bishop Havel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 5 SUMMARY:</p><p>Ledo and Bishop Havel went to a tavern together to have their early meal and at that moment, they discovered something new from each other that makes their heart beat every second of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking the revolving stairs to go down to the district where the tavern is located, the knight and Bishop arrived at their location after a few walks in the streets of Anor Londo.</p><p>Ledo first went inside the tavern and holds the door for the Bishop like a gentleman. The cleric went inside to see the men and women dance in rhythm that are accompanied by the tavern's musicians and the sound of people conversing to each other.</p><p>The people in the area were too busy to notice the Silver Knight and the Bishop who just arrived since there are also a lot of off-duty knights getting drunk with a bunch of hookers entertaining them. The cleric continues to observe the tavern while Ledo thought that the place was too much for the cleric.</p><p>"Maybe suggesting this tavern was a bad one, Your Holiness. How about we go to the other-..." Ledo was cut-off and the Bishop humbly replied.</p><p>"It's alright, Ledo. And besides, we don't have much time left before we continue the training." Bishop Havel went to the bar and took a seat, placing down his dragon tooth beside him while Ledo followed, sitting on the chair beside the cleric. They both removed their helm when the bar owner approached Ledo in a calm manner despite the celebration happening in his tavern. He barely noticed the cleric.</p><p>"Our specialty again, Ledo?" The owner laughed while already preparing the dish.</p><p>"Yes, my friend. Make it two this time as well as your finest drink." Ledo said.</p><p>"Oh, treating the fair lady beside you? You really are quite the gentleman, Ledo." The bar owner complimented and the knight laughed as the bar owner thought he was right. Indeed that there is a beautiful woman sitting on his right side but the other dish was for the man on his left.</p><p>"I wish it could be hers but it is actually for the Bishop on the other side of me." The bar owner have his eyes widened when he heard the word "Bishop". He looked at the person that Ledo indicated and by the gods! This is one of Lord Gwyn's battlefield compatriot, Bishop Havel, the Rock, in his tavern.</p><p>"Dear me! Forgive me, Your Holiness." The bar owner immediately bowed. Bishop Havel told the bar owner that it is fine for him. He did not want to disturb the people's celebration just because of his presence. The owner cleaned their part of the counter even though it's already clean and began to speak in a awfully cheery voice.</p><p>"I'll cook a fresh batch of our specialty, Your Holiness. It'll only take a few minutes." The bar owner said as he rushed into the kitchen, telling his cook to hurry and make a fresh batch of their specialty dish.</p><p>A woman, who came from the kitchen obviously knew about the ruckus what his father just said, went to Ledo and the Bishop to serve their drinks while they wait. It was probably the bar owner's daughter as she looks like him. She did a curtsy and greeting to His Holiness and began to flirt with Ledo.</p><p>The Silver Knight was trying to brush her away because he really wanted to talk with the Bishop about himself. While the woman was still talking to Ledo, the Silver Knight will secretly look at the Bishop beside him, who was making himself busy by looking at his reflection on his drink while patiently waiting for their meal.</p><p>Ledo noticed something when glancing at the Bishop. His Holiness' eyes are really beautiful and majestic, it sparkled even the faintest of light hit his eyes but it looks tired... and sad.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a few minutes, the dish are now finished and has been served to Ledo and the Bishop. The bar owner dismissed her daughter for disturbing Ledo and lets them enjoy their meal. Finally, some time to talk to the Cleric. The two now began to eat their meal.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was quiet. They were quiet. They are the only people who just succumbed to silence. The mood in the tavern does not match the mood of the Silver Knight and the Bishop. Every time Ledo would start a conversation and hoping that their conversation would continue, Bishop Havel would just straight up ended it.</p><p>"So, what do you say about the meal, Your Holiness?" Ledo asked.</p><p>"It's not that bad." The Bishop replied, wearing his normal expression.</p><p>"Did you have a hard time teaching your new recruits?" Ledo asked again.</p><p>"Not really. They were very attentive." The Bishop replied with his normal expression again while eating his meal continuosly.</p><p>"Oh, is that so? Mine too." Ledo awkwardly laughed, hoping the cleric would add more.</p><p>"Good to know." The Bishop replied. Ledo gave up the attempt to start another conversation. Maybe the Bishop just hated small talks that's why he always end it immediately. After all, Bishop Havel is a quiet and serious person. Ledo looked at his meal, still not half eaten while the cleric is almost done.</p><p>Bishop Havel looked at the knight in the corner of his eyes and felt bad after what he did. Just to be fair, it's his turn now to start another topic for his admirer.</p><p>"I am not what you expect, right?" Bishop Havel spoke, making Ledo look at him with his mouth full of food.</p><p>"I know that you are just making a conversation with me, but I'm afraid I must say that I am clearly just a bore for you. Nothing in my life is interesting except for the fact about the story how I got my weapon." The cleric laughed before he drinks his last drink.</p><p>"You're not a bore, Bishop Havel." Ledo said, making the Bishop halt his action.</p><p>"For me, you are a mystery." Intrigued, Bishop Havel looked at Ledo, who was staring him in the eyes, looking through him.</p><p>"Because I just discovered something new about you and it's quite a discovery." Ledo finished his sentence with a charming smile.</p><p>Wait, what did he just said?</p><p>The cleric felt that time just momentarily stopped when Ledo said that. His heart beats irregularly , like he was palpitating. He never heard someone tell him that, more so, how Ledo told him he was a mystery. Ledo's face was so serious. So bold for him to tell him that. Did Ledo not notice that was a line for someone who is courting a woman? Or he was just simply telling the truth to him?</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo did not think over what he just said to His Holiness. He just overheard that line from one of his fellow Silver Knights the other day when that Silver Knight was courting a woman. Ledo thought that it can be applied in this type of conversation but he was wrong. He panicked inside his mind, thinking how the Bishop must be feeling awkward when he said that. Ledo needs to fix this misunderstanding.</p><p>However, when he looked at the cleric, Bishop Havel was getting his cheeks red. It must be from the alcohol but it was not that strong or maybe...</p><p>Ledo blushed. Not because what he just said, what he drank, or what he just thought of the Bishop feeling awkward. But the fact that the Bishop responds with that kind expression while also looking at him in the eyes, it made his heart beat.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Ledo, is that you?" Their moment ended when a feminine voice was heard. The Bishop drank his last sip of drink while the woman who seems to know Ledo, clings to him like a lover.</p><p>"Oh, Ledo. Why didn't you tell me you were here? Your Silver Knight fellows told me you were around. Come, let's dance with the others." The woman chuckled while she seducingly roams her hands to Ledo's body.</p><p>"I told you for the hundredth time already, we are over. Just go have fun with someone else. I'm not the only Silver Knight here." Ledo calmly said while moving her hand away. The Bishop did not mean to eavesdrop on their conversation of Ledo having a relationship with the woman in the past.</p><p>While the woman keeps pestering Ledo, the cleric calls the owner to pay for his meal and puts his helm back on.</p><p>"I'm returning back to the Cathedral. Owner, the meal was delicious." Then he proceeds to leave the tavern with his dragon tooth.</p><p>Ledo noticed the Bishop taking his leave and hurriedly finished his food and paid for the meal. He grabbed his helm, following the cleric who just left. The bar owner thanked them for their visit while Ledo's former lover pouted and started to fling with other men.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once Ledo left the tavern, he saw the Bishop in the distance, about to enter the revolving stairs. He began to sprint towards him, and after that, he'll explain what he just said back at the tavern.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel thought how childish he was acting in front of the knight. Firstly, is how he always end their conversations immediately; Secondly, he brings an awkward topic of him being a bore; and lastly, is... how he just left Ledo all by himself at the tavern. The cleric could not forget how Ledo looked at him when he said those sentence. Especially when the moment Ledo blushed after realizing what he said was a line for courting.</p><p>The Bishop halted his walking when he heard someone call out his name.</p><p>"Bishop Havel!" Ledo called out, carrying his helm. The knight stopped sprinting when he got close to the cleric. While the Silver Knight is trying to collect his breath, Bishop Havel spoke.</p><p>"I thought you were going to stay a little longer at the tavern with the woman you knew." Poor choice of words from Bishop Havel. They're no longer together. Weren't you listening?</p><p>"No, Your Holiness. She and I are no more after when she left me for someone back then." The Silver Knight gave the Bishop some more insight about his previous relationship.</p><p>"And I want to make things much clearer." Ledo continued.</p><p>"What I meant, Your Holiness, about you being a mystery, I just wanted to get to know you more better. I find you interesting." Ledo finishes with a warm smile.</p><p>The Bishop blushed under his helm. His heart beating like crazy and they just met today. Was his heart actually this weak? Well, to be honest, no one has ever complimented the Bishop like this and Ledo was the first one to do it. But that smile, that damn smile caught him off-guard.</p><p>"Well, I'll just take that as compliment and if that is what you truly think of me, thank you, Ledo." Bishop Havel said in a tone that is like music in Ledo's ear.</p><p>"Now, shall we head back up?" Ledo said while he wear his helm.</p><p>"Let's." And they both entered the revolving stairs and head back up to continue the training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 6 SUMMARY:</p><p>A month has passed and the recruits are now ready to be an official Silver Knights of Lord Gwyn. But during their days of training, Bishop Havel and Ledo became close to each other. However, the cleric became busy by doing his role as a Bishop and a mentor. Thus, making him exhausted as the day goes by. Bishop Havel wants to continue his duel with Ledo while Ledo wants to postpone their duel in some other time. But they cannot seem to say that to each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks have passed since Ledo and Bishop Havel trained the recruits that is given by Sir Ornstein due to the reason that he assisted the God of War, Faraam, to handle some rogue dragons. But that's not what they are really planning to do when Lady Ciaran just told the truth to Ledo.</p><p>However, throughout those days training the recruits, Ledo and Bishop Havel became close to each other and they were able to improve their relationship. And the Silver Knight also noticed that he was always happy when he's with or near the one he admire.</p><p>Every morning, the Silver Knight would wait for the cleric at the entrance of the Cathedral, they would have their early meals together in some days, they learned how to interact with each other in a normal way and thus, making their conversations last long. Ledo even made the Bishop smile or laugh at least once or twice a day. Ledo had never been happy of the progress they made.</p><p>Lady Ciaran watches them from the shadows when she got the spare time and quietly chuckles as she saw the two becoming close together. The Lord's Blade even jokingly tells the Silver Knight how amusing they were while Ledo was awkwardly interacting with the cleric when she got the chance to talk to him. Ledo laughed as he told her that he just admired the man who he's with and wanting to get to know the Bishop better.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>But there are times where they are not seen together. Like when Bishop Havel is called during his rest and needed to bless numerous talismans to be able to give it to new clerics or maidens in the city. The Bishop would also bless the newborns of several nobles and attend gatherings related to his duty. In result, draining his energy for the day. Even if the Bishop is called Havel the Rock, he still has his limits.</p><p>Training the recruits and doing the Bishop's role at the same time is making the cleric all weary. If this continues, he might collapse before, during, or after his duel with Ledo. He could try asking Ledo to postpone their duel but, he cannot do that. He must duel the Silver Knight after the Accolade has ended. And besides, Ledo waited at least a month for that moment.</p><p>But every time Ledo would go see him during their rest, the cleric's fatigue will temporary go away. Seeing Ledo smile and come to him made him feel calm and safe. He just feels like wanting to induldge in that warmth again with him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo noticed that Bishop Havel is getting worn-out every single day. There are moments where the Bishop would just blankly stare in the distance and stumbles his walking and the most worrisome sentence that the Silver Knight heard from the Bishop is that telling Ledo that he's "fine". Ledo would like to suggest the cleric to take the day off but, the Bishop might think that he's underestimating his strength and stamina. So, he just let the cleric do as he wish while having that heavy feeling of guilt in his chest.</p><p>The two didn't even realize that they are being too prideful of what they thought.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It has already been a month. Dawn breaks and Bishop Havel woke up with a dry throat and a headache. Yesterday was a busy day because of the large number of newborns needed to be blessed as well as the visitation of numerous churches in Anor Londo. He got out of his bed to drink some water. No matter how much he drank, his throat still felt dry. This day he realized that it is the day of their recruit's knighthood. The Bishop sighed in exhaust and forced himself to take a bath and wear his armor.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo waited for His Holiness at the entrance as always. Gazing up on the sky to wait for the sun to produce that warm light. When the stairs revolved, Ledo jumped and happily waited for the cleric. But when the revolving stairs stopped, he saw no one.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"That's odd. Bishop Havel would come here around this time." Ledo said in his mind.</p><p><br/>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a few minutes, he saw the Bishop, walking towards him in a slow manner. Ledo went to him and said his greetings while the cleric did the same.</p><p>Bishop Havel cannot let Ledo think he is too worn-out to duel him and Ledo cannot tell the Bishop to take a rest because...</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"It would ruin our relationship." They both thought.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The mentors arrived at the training grounds and can now finally see the results of their hard work. They saw the recruits perfectly fell in line in their designated places while maintaining the right posture and face.</p><p>All of the recruits can now properly wield any of the silver weapons and even gave the recruits the chance to spar with them just to further surpass their limits. Ledo taught them the basic strategies when fighting a single or group of enemies and as well as the common strategies used in wars.</p><p>Bishop Havel thought that having the recruits to learn just one miracle is a waste of effort for having them to learn how to recite and read the alphabets. So he teached them more than one and even taught Ledo's batch.</p><p>It was not common for Silver Knights to cast  more than one miracle but they can use Heal, Med Heal, Magic Barrier, Homeward, Force, Magic Barrier and the Lightning Spear. Bishop Havel knew he was pushing himself but it was all worth it. They were able to use it.</p><p>Today is also the day where the recruits will receive their uniform, the Silver Knight armor.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>At the training grounds, the recruits are waiting for their turn to receive what they've been waiting for. Ledo requested the other Silver Knights to distribute the recruit's armor for them to wear so that their Lord can perform the ceremony of knighthood, the Accolade.</p><p>After the recruits have received their armor, they went back to their barracks to wear them and return so that they can now do their duty after the ceremony.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The recruits returned to the training grounds, fully wearing the Silver Knight armor and bearing the silver sword at their waist. They returned back to their lines as Ledo and the Bishop ordered them to follow for the ceremony to begin in the Cathedral.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They arrived at the Cathedral where the ceremony will be held. Ledo's batch is seperate from the Bishop's and directed their recruits that once Lord Gwyn and his children begins the ceremony, Princess Gwynevere and Dark Sun Gwyndolin, will call their names each and present their silver sword to Lord Gwyn in order for the Lord of Sunlight to imbued it with lightning.</p><p>A Silver Knight arrived at the Cathedral and announced the God's and the Goddess' arrival.</p><p>The recruits faced at the pathway where the Gods will be walking and once the deity's are about to enter, the recruits kneeled and lower their heads for the God's and the Goddess while their mentors, remained standing.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The first one to enter is Dark Sun Gwyndolin, Lord Gwyn's youngest. He represents for his eldest brother who is currently away and will speak the names of Bishop Havel's batch. While approaching the altar, he saw the Bishop and smiled at him. Bishop Havel responded with a bow while the Dark Sun went on the left side of the altar, in front of Havel's recruits.</p><p>The next to enter is the Princess of Sunlight, Gwynevere. She is the symbol of bounty and fertilility and the second child of Lord Gwyn. She took her spot on the right side of the altar, facing Ledo's recruits.</p><p>Then the last to enter is none other than the Lord of Sunlight. Upon entering, Lord Gwyn never felt this aura in his Cathedral before. As he walked down the middle of the room, that aura he was sensing was coming from the recruits. He can sense that they are not like the other Silver Knights in his city, rather, they are much stronger than the average Silver Knight. The Lord looked at Silver Knight Ledo and his friend, Bishop Havel and could have not felt proud that they have indeed trained these recruits very well.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lady Ciaran watched the ceremony from above when she noticed something. Isn't the Bishop breathing too much? She narrows her eyes but was interrupted by a blue-caped knight.</p><p>"What are you looking at, Ciaran?" The knight said while keeping his voice low to not disturb the ceremony.</p><p>"Artorias, you need to stop doing that. If Lord Gwyn saw us slacking around, he might strike us with his lightning again." Lady Ciaran said, also in a low voice.</p><p>Knight Artorias, one of Lord Gwyn's Four Knights and he is the most powerful knight out of the four and in Anor Londo.</p><p>"Well, we wouldn't be sneaking around like this if Ornstein didn't left in a hurry with his lover." Knight Artorias replied while Lady Ciaran tries to shush him off.</p><p>"Be quiet, Artorias! The two lovebirds deserve it. His Highness, Faraam just had an argument with his father so he convinced Ornstein to come with him." Lady Ciaran crossed her arms, thinking how romantic that was.</p><p>"Ornstein's cruel! Making the Bishop and Ledo do his work. They must be really enjoying their time together." The knight quietly laughed as the Lord's Blade taps Knight Artorias' armor.</p><p>"Oh, you wouldn't get it, Artorias. This task for the Bishop and Ledo is perfect. There's something between those two." Lady Ciaran chuckled while watching the ceremony. Knight Artorias tilted his head in confusion and lets Lady Ciaran continue.</p><p>"Their relationship think it's just friendship. But for me, I can say that they're in love." Lady Ciaran boasts.</p><p>"Well, how do you know that it's 'love'?" Knight Artorias asked, watching the ceremony.</p><p>"It's just woman's instinct. I've seen many people fall in love, my dear Artorias." She smiled while continues to watch the Accolade.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Too hot. When did I feel hot?" Bishop Havel thought. His sweat running down on his face and neck and didn't notice he was slightly wobbling.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Dark Sun noticed the Bishop was slightly making a movement and asked about his well-being.</p><p>"Havel, thoust feeling aright?" The young deity waited for a reply but nothing came. He was about to halt the ceremony but the Bishop replied immediately, regaining his posture.</p><p>"Yes. I am alright. Please, don't worry about me." The Dark Sun doubts that statement and continues to read the next name while concerned for the cleric.</p><p>Only a few more names left and it's done.</p><p>Just a few more. He can endure it. Just a few more names to be read.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I dubbed all of thee, a true knight of Anor Londo." Lord Gwyn announced as the recruits, now Silver Knights, kneeled again in front of their deity's. Bishop Havel smiled under his helm as he too, felt proud of his and Ledo's accomplishment.</p><p>After closing the ceremony, they heard the bell of the Cathedral rang, indicating that something or someone just arrived. A Silver Knight went inside the Cathedral and kneeled in front of the their Lord.</p><p>"His Highness, Faraam and Sir Ornstein of the Four Knights has returned." The knight announced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Faraam, The God Of War's Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faraam and Sir Ornstein spent their last hours in the forest before returning to Anor Londo. Once they have returned, Lord Gwyn made a proposition for his son to forget what just happened in the Cathedral.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a forest where Anor Londo is just a few walks away, there's a man wearing his golden armor, who is picking some fresh fruits from a tree near the beautiful lake of the woods. His armor brightly shined as the rays of sunlight reflected on it and his red, long hair, neatly tied of that a pony tail, swayed when the morning breeze came. It was Sir Ornstein of the Four Knights without his helm.</p><p>After Sir Ornstein picked enough fruits, he bent his knee to fetch some water from the lake using his leather flask. While he waits for his flask to be filled, he turned around to see His, Highness-... no, lover, still sleeping under the large tree where they slept together through the night.</p><p>While walking towards his lover, he looked at their spears that are placed on the side of the large tree, intertwined like their wielders. The lion knight smiled as he continued what he must do.</p><p>Sir Ornstein approached his sleeping partner and knelt beside him while he puts down the fruits on his side. Before waking up his lover, the knight looked at his lover's face.</p><p>Sir Ornstein still can't believe that the prince he looked after years ago was going to be the person who he will spend his entire life with.</p><p>His Highness, the God of War, Faraam, is the eldest child of Lord Gwyn and everything about him is what Sir Ornstein made him fall in love to the God he made him to be. He is intelligent, strong, attractive and very, very caring for the others despite what race that being is. Unlike his father.</p><p>Sir Ornstein placed his hand on his partner's chest and waited for His Highness to open his eyes.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The deity slowly opened his eyes when he felt that familiar warmth that he was feeling from his chest. Looking at his knight's golden eyes, he created a warm smile while he placed his hand on the top of the hand on his chest.</p><p>"You really are a sight to behold." His Highness said while he cups his other hand to his lover's face.</p><p>"You always say that, my love." They both smiled as Sir Ornstein touched his lover's hand that is cupping the right side of his face.</p><p>While touching Sir Ornstein's face, the God of War gently rubs his thumb on the vertical scar of his lover's face. This happened back when he was still a young prince.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The young deity was so angry to his father during that time and when it is time for his training to wield a real spear, the prince swinged his weapon too quickly that Sir Ornstein was not prepared enough to guard it. Resulting, Sir Ornstein's face was slashed.</p><p>The good thing is that the wound was not that deep. If it were deep, his eyes could've been affected. He should've have wore his helm but the young prince requested that he cannot learn if he doesn't look at people directly in their eyes.</p><p>The young Faraam dropped his spear as he cried and begged for forgiveness but during that moment, he first felt that warm sensation when Sir Ornstein reassured that the wound was not that deep and smiled warmly to the young prince. Upon seeing that smile, the young prince heart was moved and fell in love to his golden knight.</p><p>That warmth indicated the beginning of their love.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You're thinking about that day again." The knight said as he sits down beside his lover and started to peel the fruits he picked a while ago.</p><p>"I can't help it. It was the start of my love for you." His Highness said, making his knight blush and laugh while he accepts the sliced fruit enter his mouth given by his partner.</p><p>"Indeed. Once you've grown to be a man and young Gwyndolin was born, you began to do things that a man would do to court a woman. I remember when you recklessly picked some flowers at the garden and I asked who was it for." The God of War listened as his knight continued.</p><p>"And the moment you finished to pick the flowers, you turned around to kneel in front of me and express your love for me." Sir Ornstein finished.</p><p>The deity straightened his body to look at his lover. His knight, also looking back. They both leaned closer, and closer and finally closing the gap between them with a kiss.</p><p>The knight went on top of his lover and straddled him as they continue to passionately feel the warmth of their bodies as they kiss. Sir Ornstein hooked his arms around His Highness' shoulder and the deity pulling his knight closer to him by grabbing the delicate rear of his lover. The warm feeling became stronger and stronger, making them feel hot and intense.</p><p>"I love you, Faraam." Sir Ornstein said, breathing heavily as His Highness kissed his knight's neck.</p><p>"My heart feels the same, Ornstein." His Highness replied, continuing their intimate moment.</p><p>Anor Londo can wait.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After the knight and His Highness felt satisfied to each other, Sir Ornstein got up to prepare himself for their return in Anor Londo.</p><p>"We should return now, my love." The knight said while he fixed his hair.</p><p>"That can wait. Ledo and the Bishop is fine. The whole city's fine." His Highness replied and continued to look at the sky.</p><p>"We've been gone for too long now. I don't think our excuse of hunting dragons will get through Lord Gwyn. And as for Ledo and Bishop Havel, I'm quite ashamed of myself for leaving my duty to them." Sir Ornstein frowned as the deity got up to comfort him.</p><p>"Don't look so sad now, Ornstein. Just think about all the fun we've been through together and I'll think of a reason why we returned with no dragon heads." His Highness hugged his lover while he continued to speak and changing the topic.</p><p>"And besides, have you noticed Ledo's eyes when you asked him to assist Bishop Havel?" Sir Ornstein looked up to his partner and replied.</p><p>"Indeed, I have. He looked up to Bishop Havel after his proving for Lord Gwyn. He's just happy that he was able to be with the one he admired." The deity laughed as he started to make it more clear for his lover.</p><p>"It's more than just 'admiration', Ornstein. What if their relationship became much like ours?" After His Highness' response, it was the knight's turn to laugh.</p><p>"Impossible, my love. Bishop Havel have a heart of stone. He cannot possibly love a man. I daresay that no one has ever seen him with a woman even at the grand celebration in the Cathedral after the Great War." Sir Ornstein stated facts while His Highness kissed his lover's forehead.</p><p>"What if Ledo managed to break that stone heart of the Bishop? Sometimes, even if a man wears a scary, tough or serious personality, it's heart may be gentle and soft." His Highness lifted Sir Ornstein's face and directly looked through his golden eyes and thus, concluding what he have to say.</p><p>"Just like you." Sir Ornstein smiled from what His Highness just said and kissed him.</p><p>"But we really need to return now." Sir Ornstein said, continuing to put on his armor. The deity pouted and followed his lover's order as he began to fix himself and wield their dragonslayer spears.</p><p>And after that, they left the beautiful forest and be the Dragonslayer, Sir Ornstein he is and His Highness, Faraam, the God of War.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Back at the current events in Anor Londo, Lord Gwyn looked at his son and the captain of his knights. The Princess hoped that his father wouldn't start an argument in front of the new Silver Knights. The Dark Sun prayed that things will end well as he clutched his staff tighter. Knight Artorias and Lady Ciaran quietly observed the current situation in the Cathedral and they prepare themselves to jump down any moment if something dangerous happens. As for Ledo, he was like the other two knights from above and for the Bishop, he tries to fight what he was feeling right now.</p><p>"Where are the remains of the dragons you spoke of?" Lord Gwyn asked while he crossed his arm. The look that the Lord of Sunlight was giving to the men who just arrived was intimidating. It's like he knew that whatever what his own son said, he wouldn't believe it.</p><p>"There were none, father. And it turns out, we were ambushed by a group of dragon worshippers." His Highness, Faraam said in a calm manner, trying to control his temper.</p><p>"Hmph, nothing to present in a month? You could've taken a single head from the worshippers to prove that you both have done something." The God of War clenched his fist. What a sick thing to say. Especially when it came from his father. Lord Gwyn began to speak again.</p><p>"Your efforts are nothing compared to Havel and Ledo." Lord Gwyn said as Ledo looked at his Lord. Bishop Havel was too busy comprehending what he was feeling and couldn't read the situation they are in right now.</p><p>"Father, stop this. Brother and Sir Ornstein just have returned. Thoust could've at least give them compassion." The princess said as she was trying to calmly resolve the situation. The God of War looked at his sister as a sign of thanking her. The youngest exhales as he, too, began to speak.</p><p>"Sister's right, father. Brother and thee should talk in privacy. Showing this kind of behaviour is too much for the new knights." When the young deity finished. His eldest brother couldn't be more proud for his little brother.</p><p>Lord Gwyn smirked as he proposed an idea for his eldest son.</p><p>"Very well. Then put these new Silver Knights to the test. If you managed to put them all down, I shall forget about this matter." The Lord of Sunlight said. Sir Ornstein wished to say something but his lover stopped him by responding to his father immediately.</p><p>"I accept. The way you say it, it seems like you really think that these new knights can manage to hit or tire me." Lord Gwyn scoffs and responded to his son's boastful statement.</p><p>"Naive child, do you not sense them?" His Highness, Faraam looked at his father. Confused what the Lord of Sunlight just said.</p><p>"They are not like the other Silver Knights. They are pushed beyond their limits of strength and faith. I am certain that these knights are even ready to face you." Lord Gwyn said as the God of War finally snapped from his father's words. How dare his father think of that.</p><p>"Just watch me and I'll assure you that I will be the last one standing." His Highness showed his fists to his father. The God of War finally said it. Lord Gwyn smiled widely as he began to order them all to head for the arena.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Under Sir Ornstein's helm, he felt awful for doing nothing for his love. Knight Artorias and Lady Ciaran prepared to leave the Cathedral to witness the next event. The princess went back to her chambers while the Dark Sun did the same, never wanting to witness such violence. Ledo ordered all the new Silver Knights in the room to prepare to head for the arena.</p><p>While the Silver Knights, including Ledo began to move, the Bishop still remained on his spot. His body temperature becoming intense.</p><p>"And one more thing..." All of them halted their actions when their Lord spoke. They looked back and waited for their Lord to complete his last revelation.</p><p>"After the test, Ledo and Havel will have a duel of strength." Ledo have his eyes widened from that statement. He looked at the cleric, still standing on his position while their Lord asked him a question.</p><p>"What say you, Havel?" The Bishop looked at his friend. And normally replied.</p><p>"As you wish." Then the cleric, along with his Lord, walked ahead to the arena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Silver Knight's Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The God of War tested the new Silver Knights in the infamous arena of Anor Londo while Lord Gwyn and his Four Knight's watch on their platoforms. During the test, Bishop Havel excused himself whilst Ledo followed him and returning at the arena when it's their time to duel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived at the arena of Anor Londo. The place is closed temporarily by Lord Gwyn because of the test for the new Silver Knights and Ledo and Bishop Havel's duel. And after that, common activities will resume.</p><p>Lord Gwyn stood on his platform that has the best view of this grand place. There are broken weapons, bones, flesh and demons caged from different areas of the arena. Just because this is the city of the Gods, that does not mean that they could not experience a bit of fun. Not everything in Anor Londo is holy and this is the place where his people would watch and scream for the sake of entertainement.</p><p>This is also the place where criminals are thrown to battle demons with broken or rusted weapons, brutes torturing the wicked and of course, the executions for those who pose a threat or offense for their Lord and his children.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>On Lord Gwyn's right side is Sir Ornstein, watching as his lover walks down the stairs with a worrisome expression to take his position in the center of this wretched arena. The God of War looked at his golden knight and reassured him with that warm smile that make Sir Ornstein's heart go weak. The captain just silently prayed and hoped that his lover would end this without him getting hurt.</p><p>Knight Artorias and Lady Ciaran also followed to the arena with the last member of Lord Gwyn's Four Knights, Hawkeye Gough.</p><p>Gough is the only giant of the Four Knights of Lord Gwyn. Despite being impaired both of his eye sights, his precision of hunting dragons with his mighty bow does not fade and received numerous honors from Lord Gwyn before and after the Great War.</p><p>"I see. For Lord Gwyn to forget what happened back at the Cathedral, His Highness must test these new Silver Knights that are trained by the Bishop and Ledo." The giant said as he, Knight Artorias and Lady Ciaran walks towards their captain.</p><p>"Yes. Although I doubt that Ornstein would be able to hold himself once His Highness underestimated them." Knight Artorias replied while looking at the Silver Knights walk down the arena with their preferred silver weapons.</p><p>"Thinking about what Lord Gwyn just said back at the Cathedral, indeed, they're no ordinary Silver Knights. Look at them, all of them are carrying talismans for the Lightning Spears. It must have been blessed by the Bishop." Ciaran added, feeling a bit concerned for the deity in the arena.</p><p>"But I am certain that they are still no match for the God of War. His Highness does not want his love to be concerned about him. Have faith, both of you." Gough mentioned, making the situation somehow a bit better.</p><p>"Yes. You are right, Gough. Worrying will get us nowhere, after all." Lady Ciaran said as Knight Artorias agreed too. Gough gently patted his friends head with his fingers and continued to walk.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel stood by Lord Gwyn on his left. His heart palpitating like he was going to burst in any moment. And it's getting harder to breathe as he started to inhale and exhale from his mouth. But he needed to not make it obvious that he's not feeling well.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I can do this." The cleric kept telling this himself as he watch his and Ledo's Silver Knights take their positions. This never happened to him before. He never got sick. Even back in the days that he was still training to kill a dragon, he never, ever got sick. But why? Why now? The cleric just kept thinking that this was all in his head and that he can still endure it because it's an order from his Lord and Ledo's proposal to him back when he first met him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Speaking of Ledo, he is just right next to the Bishop, also eyeing their trained Silver Knights. If the cleric cannot endure a mere sickness, the duel that Ledo has been waiting for will be called off. If he does not remain his composure, he might humiliate himself by collapsing in the middle of their duel. Or... Ledo might feel sorry for him.</p><p>Bishop Havel's heartbeat increased its pace as he thought of that. The cleric does not want pity from anyone. That is the very reason why he became what they all call him. Bishop Havel trained himself to be different from the other humans so that...</p><p>His kind will not be taken so lightly.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Knight Artorias, Lady Ciaran and Hawkeye Gough arrived at the platform and they bowed for their Lord who did not bother to turn around for them. Lord Gwyn didn't know they were going to be here so he just told them to sit back and watch. Then the three stood beside their captain.</p><p>Sir Ornstein smiled underneath his helm as the three looked at him in an expression he always get from them when something bad is happening. There were no words spoken but the feeling that the golden knight was receiving are comfort. Sir Ornstein thanked them by nodding and continued to keep an eye out for his love.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As Lord Gwyn observed that his son and the knights are ready, he was about to commence the test but was halted when he heard the person next to him speak his name.</p><p>"Gwyn." The cleric said, gaining his attention.</p><p>"What is it, Havel?" Lord Gwyn replied while he looks at his companion.</p><p>"I'm just going to take a few walks if that's alright with you?" The cleric said while repeatedly clenching his weapon's handle, impatiently waiting for his friend's reply.</p><p>"Emptying your mind before the duel, huh? Of course you can. That's just like you, my friend." Lord Gwyn finally replied as the Bishop bowed to the Lord to temporarily take his leave. Ledo watched His Holiness fades into the darkness as he entered through the passageways of the warriors barracks.</p><p>Lord Gwyn finally commenced the test and Ledo later followed Bishop Havel into the passage where he last saw him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>His Highness, Faraam watched the Silver Knights took their positions. Forty-five knights on each lane. Spearmen in the first and second lane, swordsmen on the third, then the last are the archers. The God of War took stance as he saw the knights begin to take their first move.</p><p>All of the Silver Knights pulled out their talismans and casted the Lightning Spear miracle. The deity smirked as he braced for a hundred hurls of Lightning Spears that will be coming to him.</p><p>"Predictable." When he said that, the Silver Knights took aim and threw their lightnings. Expecting the Lightning Spears to hit him, none made it through him, or even pass him. The Lightning Spears landed and exploded on the ground, surrounding the deity with smoke.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"They could have not missed that." The deity thought as he continued to put his guard up and waits for the next attack.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Fire!" A Silver Knight shouted, directing the fourth lane knights to aim for the deity. His Highness, Faraam looked up to see arrows rain down on him. As he dodge and tackled the landing arrows, the spearmen and swordmen began to charge him in different direction.</p><p>Their swings and slash almost hit him. The deity tries to weaken them by hitting them on the blunt side of his spear and kicking and punching them if necessary. But every time he keeps doing this, he feels like there's no ending to it. Looking at his surroundings while fighting the knights off, he saw a faint light in the distance. A knight must be casting a Lightning Spear. He braced for the impact but nothing came. Only a Silver Knight comes right at him.</p><p>"I see it now." His Highness said while he smiled as he began to cast a miracle when he saw the frontliners charging straight right at him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Impeccable!" Lord Gwyn shouted in amazement while leaning to look at the sight what he is seeing. From what his Four Knights and Lord Gwyn's perspective, that faint light what the God of War saw was a Silver Knight healing and heading back to fight the deity. Some are even buffing their talismans to boost their miracles so that the Lightning Spears can explode much larger and will create smoke that will scatter in the arena, blurring the deity's vision.</p><p>"It's incredible." Knight Artorias mumbly said when Lady Ciaran elbowed him. When Artorias asked why she did that, she pointed at their captain who was watching intensely at the test. Especially for his love. It feels like in any moment, Sir Ornstein would jump out of the platform to help His Highness but if he does that, their relationship might be revealed.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You can do this, Faraam." Sir Ornstein said in his prayers when a powerful lightning miracle exploded on the ground and knocking out all of the Silver Knight spearmen and swordsmen, leaving only the archers. It was the Lightning Stake miracle.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"That was a close one." The God of War spoke as he swings his spear to clear off the smoke, exposing the archers. The remaining Silver Knights switched their weapons to charge at the deity head on but they were no match. His Highness, Faraam was too fast and took them out one by one until he is the only one left standing.</p><p>He finally concluded their test.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Sir Ornstein exhaled in relief as his lover raised his spear, a sign of his success. Lord Gwyn expected no less from his son and can hear his Four Knight's jump in joy. His Highness, Faraam must admit that the Silver Knights trained by Bishop Havel and Ledo were amazing because he would never really use the Lightning Stake for the new knights. Despite using that miracle, some Silver Knights managed to stay conscious from the impact and are currently struggling to move. And also, the God of War noticed that these Silver Knights valued teamwork.</p><p>Lord Gwyn ordered the other Silver Knights in the area to help the unconscious knights to take them to a healer and the giants to flatten the arena for the duel of Bishop Havel and Ledo.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Lord of Sunlight just noticed that Ledo was absent during the test after the cleric requested for his leave. Maybe Ledo did what the Bishop did too? And just when the Lord heard that familiar stone clank of an armor, he turned around to see his friend equipping his greatshield and dragon tooth.</p><p>"Just in time, my friend. Where is Ledo?" The Bishop did not need to answer that question and just proceeded to head down to take his position. The Silver Knight who Lord Gwyn spoke of has arrived and he too, proceeded to head down the arena while answering his Lord's question.</p><p>"I am here, my Lord." The Silver Knight said, holding his great hammer too. Lord Gwyn smiled in amusement as he can feel the strong tension between Ledo and the Bishop. He could not wait if his friend, Havel will win or Ledo of his Silver Knights.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once the two strong men took their positions in the arena, His Highness, Faraam went to the platform and stood beside Sir Ornstein as he discreetly hold his lover's hand. Knight Artorias, Lady Ciaran and Hawkeye Gough left the two lovebirds alone and positioned beside their Lord's left side and stayed to watch the final match of the day.</p><p>"It's their turn now." Lady Ciaran spoke.</p><p>"So, who do you think is going to win?" Gough asked while he listens carefully at the current situation.</p><p>"It's really hard to decide when it comes to both of them." Knight Artorias shared his thoughts as Lord Gwyn commenced the duel.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel took a defensive stance as he waits for the Silver Knight to make the first move. Ledo dual-wielded his great hammer and looked at the cleric who was calm and ready while Ledo is still taking a moment to do this or not. </p><p>The cleric noticed this kind of behaviour and decided that he will be the one to attack him first. He ran towards the Silver Knight and proceeds to slam his dragon tooth in front of Ledo to make him come back to his senses.</p><p>"Face me, Ledo!" Bishop Havel shouted as he proceeds to add another slam of his dragon tooth, making the knight dodge this time. Ledo looked at the Bishop and the cleric added something again that reminded him of their conversation.</p><p>"Don't forget what I just said." The Bishop then slammed his dragon tooth again at Ledo and that sentence made the knight to block His Holiness' attack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Duel No Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CHAPTER 9 SUMMARY:</p><p>Bishop Havel was followed by Silver Knight Ledo after disappearing during His Highness' test. During that time, they had a conversation that will decide the outcome of their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the time where the test was still ongoing, Bishop Havel walked through the dim passageway of the arena while he was guided by torches on the walls, giving him light. The cleric can hear the Lightning Spears explode on the ground, making the place tremble a little bit and the Bishop stumbled, almost falling to the ground and thanked himself for his reflex of grabbing the wall pillar even at his current state.</p><p>While the ground continued to shake, he suddenly felt nauseous. The cleric immediately regained his balance as he felt himself that he is going to throw up anytime soon and thank the Gods when he saw an empty room. It was one of the many warrior's barracks in the arena.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel went inside and dropped his weapon on the concrete floor as his head began to throb in pain when he heard the explosions again. The cleric removed his stone helm and covered his mouth when he can feel now that he is going to vomit. He looked around to see where he can dispose of his waste and saw an empty bucket at the corner.</p><p>The Bishop collapsed on his knees when he grabbed the bucket and began to let it all out. His groans and moans can be heard throughout the barracks as he kept gagging, his eyes beginning to shed some tears. From his gagging, he can feel his throat began to hurt too and wished to find something to drink, but nothing can be drank in this empty room.</p><p>The cleric threw the bucket that is filled with his nauseous excretion in the drainage and forcibly dragged his dragon tooth and picked up his helm with him and sat on a bench that is in the middle of the room.</p><p>Bishop Havel pulls out his talisman and decided to cast the Tears of Denial miracle, so he can endure this awful state of him a bit more. And just when he was about to do it, he stopped. The cleric thought of the duel. If he were to cast this now before his duel with Ledo, isn't this considered as cheating? Or being unfair?</p><p>"No, no. I can't do this." Bishop Havel frustratingly said as he puts away his talisman and just rested with his hands supporting his head.</p><p>The Bishop feels hot, sweaty, heavy, tired, disgusting, weak and pathetic. He inhaled and exhaled deeply to gather his energy and calm his pounding heart. And while he was doing that, a clank of armor and a familiar voice was heard.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo followed the passageway where he last saw the Bishop entered when the test began. The Silver Knight can't help but worry for the Bishop. As he walked through the barracks, he looked inside to see if the person he was looking was there, but he found none. Then the room next to it, then the next, and there's still no one.</p><p>When he was about to check the last barrack, a large shadow emerged from that room. Ledo grabbed his great hammer and quietly approached the room. As he got nearer to the entrance of the room, he can hear an heavy object being dragged. A corpse? Ledo hugged the wall and peaked inside. Expecting to see an intruder, he just saw the Bishop.</p><p>Ledo sighed in relief and puts away his weapon on his back. Just before entering the room, Ledo watched what was the Bishop doing. He saw the cleric sat on the bench, his messy hair covering his eyes while sweating and breathing heavily. Seeing the Bishop like this makes Ledo's heart ache. He doesn't want to see Bishop Havel like that. He clenched his fists as he tried to gather his strength to finally tell the cleric to call off their duel.</p><p>While the Silver Knight was too busy debating his decision, he heard Bishop Havel spoke.</p><p>"No, no. I can't do this." Those were the words Ledo heard. He saw His Holiness clenched his talisman and puts it away and just rested his head on his hand. Ledo watched the Bishop who is suffering right now and could not afford to look at him like that.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Bishop Havel." Ledo spoke, entering the room.</p><p>"By the Gods, Ledo. You startled me. Why have you come here? Are you not going to watch with the others?" The cleric jumped as he immediately put on his helm to conceal his pathetic state. Ledo replied as he stepped closer to the Bishop, making the cleric stand up and carry his dragon tooth.</p><p>"Forgive me for startling you, Your Holiness. I saw you leave before His Highness' test and I just came here to tell something that I've been really wanting to tell you." The Bishop forcibly smiled under his helm and tries to lighten up a mood a little bit.</p><p>"Alright. I'm all ears. After all, I was expecting a message from you before our duel. Let me guess, 'No hard feelings' whatever the outcome?" He lied. Bishop Havel was not expecting anything from anyone. He wanted to be alone to take some rest so he can have at least an ounce of energy to duel Ledo.</p><p>The Silver Knight looked at His Holiness while he still slowly walked towards him. The Bishop responded by taking a step back, moving away from the knight.</p><p>"Ledo?" Bishop Havel called out his name but the Silver Knight did not stop. The cleric then ran out of space and can feel the wall stopped him from moving back. Ledo stopped his action to observe the man in front of him and a few seconds, the knight spoke.</p><p>"I don't think we should do this." Ledo said.</p><p>"Pardon?" The Bishop asked, staring at the knight who cornered him.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore, Bishop Havel." Ledo continued as he placed his hand against the wall, trying to be as near as possible for the cleric to express what he have to say.</p><p>"Ledo, what are you talking about? This is our Lord's command." Bishop Havel contradicted as the knight answered in a question.</p><p>"And?" The cleric cannot handle this kind of pressure right now and slightly pushed the Silver Knight away, creating some space between them.</p><p>"And we should follow it. Didn't you also propose to me that you would do the 'honour' to challenge me when we first met?" Bishop Havel answered and Ledo replied in haste after that.</p><p>"Yes, I did say that but, not like this. Not when you're like that. You are currently not feeling well, Your Holiness. I can tell." Ledo finally said it. The words he have been wanting to tell the Bishop, he finally did it. Ledo awaited for His Holiness to agree what he just said but the cleric just set it aside with the words he always say to the knight.</p><p>"This is the last time I am going to say this to you, Ledo. I am fine." He heard that damn word again. When the arena became quiet, Bishop Havel spoke of them returning to Lord Gwyn.</p><p>"We should head back now. Gwyn must be getting impatient to see us now." The Bishop walked passed Ledo when he felt his arm being held suddenly by the knight. They were both surprised because the warm feeling they always felt was not present.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" The cleric posed a question to the knight's action while Ledo remained silent. Trying to pull his hand away from the Silver Knight's grasp, Ledo came closer again and forcibly make the cleric face at him while still holding his hand and told him something that the Bishop never wanted to hear.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you, Havel!" Ledo yelled. The room became silent like death. Realising what the knight has said and done, he loosened his grip.</p><p>"I-..." When Ledo tried to speak, the cleric suddenly pulled his hand away. Bishop Havel scoffed at what the knight just said and from what he is feeling right now, this intense stress and situation, the cleric's pride kicked in at the wrong moment.</p><p>"We've only just met and now you're thinking of me getting hurt by you? Don't make me laugh, Ledo." Bishop Havel said while lifting his weapon to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>"I am just worried about you." Ledo replied, confusion written on his face.</p><p>"Oh, please. You need not to worry too much. Does spending your time with me made you all soft that you wished to abandon this duel?" The Bishop continued while Ledo is starting to build an unpleasant emotion.</p><p>"I am saying this to you as a friend." Ledo said, justifying his actions.</p><p>"You think of me now as your friend? Is your head got a loose screw?" Bishop Havel finally said it, making the knight halt whatever he was going to say.</p><p>Ledo looked up to the man and thought they were friends. All those times they were together, was all for nothing? Ledo felt his heart ache, like it has been crushed by a boulder. Tears threatening to fall but it did not, yet.</p><p>"What's the point of becoming friends with a knight who just wanted to duel you from the start? It's obvious that you only wanted to test me because I'm human and you're one of the divine, right?" Bishop added while the Silver Knight still remained silent, shocked from the words what the Bishop is saying right now.</p><p>"After all, we'll go our separate ways now since His Highness and Sir Ornstein have returned. So, don't get too comfortable around me. You don't know me." Ledo felt devastated. How could the Bishop tell him this? The cleric walked to exit the room and had one more thing to say before ending this argument.</p><p>"I have not told you about this." He said, without needing to turn around because he knows that Ledo will still be listening.</p><p>"One thing that I really, really hate is pity. Don't forget it. Consider this a fight. This is a duel no longer. Make your Lord proud, Silver Knight." Then the cleric left the knight in the barracks, alone and depressed. The Bishop that Ledo knew was not like that. He would never do that. But those were the words he heard. Their relationship was all inside Ledo's head.</p><p>The Silver Knight removed his helm as the tears finally escaped from his eyes. Ledo sobbed as he wiped his tears but it still kept going like rain and just let it all flow like river until it ran out.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When the Bishop left the room and walked away from where he left Ledo, the pain in his heart became worse. It hurts so much that the cleric placed his hand on his chest armor and then trying scrape the pain away. The cleric began to gasp for air as he was instantly running out of breath. He quietly sobbed as his tears continued to flow.</p><p>The cleric didn't even know that he's torturing himself. He knew that Ledo was telling him the truth but the Bishop let his pride took over him. He took off his stone helm and wiped it as he tried to regain his normal self to return to their Lord. At least, Ledo will finally fulfill his proposal.</p><p>Even if it means by ruining their relationship.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The sound of like the boulder hitting the ground echoed throughout the arena. The Bishop blocked Ledo's attacks with his greatshield and purposely trying to break the cleric's guard. His arm getting numbed by the impacts and any moment he will have to let go of his protection. His legs aching like it was going to give up and his heavy breathing greatly disturbed his focus.</p><p>While still guarding, Ledo stopped his attacks and gathered his strength. Seeing this as an opening, the Bishop dropped his guard and lifted his hammer to take his turn to attack the Silver Knight but Ledo rolled to evade it.</p><p>After evading, Ledo readied his hammer to hit the Bishop but the cleric guarded just on time but it resulted of His Holiness falling to the ground and letting go of his dragon tooth.</p><p>"Your Holiness!" Ledo said worringly as he lowered his weapon to offer a hand but Bishop Havel slapped his hand away and gathered some dirt on his hand and threw it on the knight's face, covering his vision. Ledo grunted in pain while he removed and threw his silver helm to the ground so he can handle his eyes.</p><p>The Bishop panted as he tries to rest a little while Ledo is busy restoring his sights. Bishop Havel looked at the Silver Knight and began to apologize inside his head while visualizing the moments he and the knight have experienced throughout the days.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ledo." The Bishop stood up.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I'm sorry I said those things to you." He picked up his dragon tooth.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I'm sorry that I'm not being honest with you." The cleric regained his stance.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You never deserved to hear those words. But let me just say..." He put his greatshield in front of him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"That you are the most wonderful man I have ever met." Ledo regained his sights and immediately recovered his weapon. He looked at the Bishop doing something he had never seen before.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"And you made me feel like I'm the only person who existed in your world." The Bishop did a silent prayer, turning his body into a solid mass of stone that greatly improves his defense.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"And that is the reason why I liked you. But I don't deserve you." Ledo understood the situation and did the same. The Silver Knight spin his great hammer to the ground, calling the stones for his steel hammer, making his weapon much stronger.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel finished what he have to say in his mind and finally focused at Ledo.</p><p>"No dodging, rolling or evading. Let's finish this in one hit." The cleric stated the finalization of their fight.</p><p>Ledo sprinted towards His Holiness, slamming his great hammer to the cleric and the stones clinging onto the steel hammer transitioned into a shockwave, making the ground crack and its thick dust concealed their apperance.</p><p>Ledo was sure that his attack landed on the Bishop and just when he was thinking that way, he saw the dragon tooth revealed from the dust. The cleric aimed at the knight's weapon. Hitting the great hammer, it flew away from its wielder thus, making Ledo fall to the ground backwards, without his weapon near him.</p><p>Bishop Havel pointed his dragon tooth at the fallen Silver Knight and announced his victory.</p><p>"I win." Lord Gwyn, the God of War and the Four Knights clapped as they have never witnessed an intense battle of pure strength before. Lady Ciaran, being as sharp as she is, noticed the Bishop's trembling figure.</p><p>"Artorias, go get a healer now." She said while repeatedly poking the knight beside her.</p><p>"What? Why?" Knight Artorias asked while Lady Ciaran just forced him to do it.</p><p>"Just do as I say!" The knight quickly ran to find a healer as the Lord's Blade continued to watch the cleric. She might be wrong but it feels like something is really wrong.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bishop Havel dropped his weapon and shield on the ground, his whole body trembling from exhaustion and he is feeling like he was burning. But he needed to perform the final gesture of this duel and held out his hand for the knight.</p><p>Ledo noticed the action and knew that this is normal when the duel... no, fight was over and accepted to grab the Bishop's hand.</p><p>Upon touching the Bishop's hand, it felt light. Like there was no strength left. When Ledo tried to pull himself up by grabbing the cleric's hand, it was Bishop Havel who fell. Falling on his knees first then his upper body slumped forward to the Silver Knight.</p><p>"Havel?" Ledo called out the name of His Holiness but he heard nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took the inspiration of Ledo and Havel's fight in chapter 10 of qizeaqfile's Dark Souls comic. Go check it out if you haven't seen it.</p><p>Leaving kudos or comments keeps me motivated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reconcile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the fight disguised as duel was over, Ledo looked after the Bishop on one of the Cathedral's bed chamber and Lady Ciaran came to talk to the Silver Knight. When Bishop Havel woke up, he saw Ledo is in the same room as his and he finally decided to be honest to the Silver Knight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A giant tolled the huge bell of the Cathedral throughout Anor Londo as the sun begins to set and the sky slowly darkened. The men and women was finally relieved from their duties and they simply walked to return to their own homes or stay at the taverns to enjoy a little bit of alcohol or dance their stress' away.</p><p>The Silver Knights guarding the Cathedral and streets began to change their shifts as always and the Chamberlain of the Cathedral directed the servants to prepare their God's and Goddess' as well as the Four Knights dinner in the dining room.</p><p>A servant asked the Chamberlain if it is needed to add one more plate to the long table because of His Holiness' presence in the place. The Chamberlain did not thought of that and ordered the servant to check up on His Holiness' condition if he can attend for dinner. If not, the Bishop can freely request his dinner and will be delivered to him.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dark Sun Gwyndolin walked with Lady Ciaran and three other Silver Knights with a worried look towards the dining room and spoke of the Bishop to express his worry.</p><p>"Aught new about Havel? Mineself cannot think properly upon hearing what happened back at the arena. Was he badly injured?" Lady Ciaran reassured the young deity that Bishop Havel is currently resting in one of the bed chambers of the Cathedral and is accompanied by Silver Knight Ledo.</p><p>"Tis good to hear. Havel is lucky to have such a caring friend. I sincerely hope he wakes up soon. And this might be a good opportunity to give something for Havel in return for lending me his ring. Thoust think of too, Ciaran?" The Dark Sun said as Lady Ciaran agreed from the last sentence said but the first one, she was not quite sure.</p><p>The bed chambers were not far from where they are walking. Perhaps Lady Ciaran may visit Ledo and the Bishop before their dinner. Also, she gets the feeling that she might be of help on Ledo's current situation too.</p><p>"Pardon me, Your Highness but I'm afraid I will need to excuse myself before our dinner." Lady Ciaran said as His Highness, Gwyndolin asked of the matter.</p><p>"A fellow Lord's Blade asked me for my time to meet with her. It is about our next target." She lied but the deity bought it. The Dark Sun does not want to hear any of Lady Ciaran's duties after all. She bowed before leaving His Highness and walked to where the Bishop's bed chamber is.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lady Ciaran was walking in the corridor of the many bed chambers of the Cathedral. She stopped by to see the room where the Bishop stayed and gently knocked on the door before entering. The Lord's Blade saw Ledo without his helm asleep with his hand and head resting on the bed and his eyebrows are drawn together, forming an expression like he was having a nightmare. Or perhaps he's just worried about the cleric?</p><p>She approached the sleeping knight and gently tapped on his shoulder and was surprised that Ledo immediately woke up by grabbing her hand like she was a threat in the room.</p><p>"It's just me, Ledo." Lady Ciaran said as she carefully pulled her hand away and stepped back from the knight. The knight exhaled from relief as he thought that someone was going to touch the cleric. Ledo quickly apologized to the Lord's Blade as he checked His Holiness' condition.</p><p>Lady Ciaran just noticed that Ledo was also not wearing his gauntlets. She eyed on the knight's gentle movements of his hands as he placed his dorsal on the cleric's neck, checking the tempreture of the unconscious man. Ledo frowned after when there is still no improvement nor response from the man lying down on the bed.</p><p>"No changes?" She spoke, breaking the long silence. Ledo just nodded, sitting on the chair with his head still low like he was blaming himself from what happened to the Bishop.</p><p>"Don't feel too bad for yourself, Ledo. Your Holiness would not want that." The Lord's Blade broke the silence again, making Ledo slightly turn his head from that statement.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" The knight asked as she leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, continuing what she have to say.</p><p>"I know what happened between the two of you, Ledo. Back at the warrior's barracks before your duel-... no. 'Fight', I mean." Ledo stood up to face at her, approaching her with a solemn face.</p><p>"Well, it wasn't me that actually witnessed it. It was reported to me by my new recruit." Ledo stood in front of her, waiting what Lady Ciaran have to say more to him.</p><p>"I do not need to be specific, Ledo. But I must say, Bishop Havel did not wished to say those words to you." She continued and watched Ledo as he was dismayed at how Lady Ciaran, or rather the other Lord's Blade to know what the Bishop wished.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Ledo asked while taking a glance at the Bishop who he was looking after from behind.</p><p>"She said when Bishop Havel left the room, she heard him sob and breathe heavily while he was scratching his chest armor." Lady Ciaran said as she made Ledo face at the unconscious man.</p><p>"Don't you see? His heart aches for you." Ledo looked at the lady with his eyes looking surprised as the woman sighed to make things much more clearer for the knight.</p><p>"He loves you, Ledo. And the same goes for you." Ledo still have his eyes widened from what the Lord's Blade just said and the knight spoke suddenly to justify what he really thinks of the Bishop.</p><p>"Me? Love the Bishop? How... could I? It was just... an..." Ledo drifted off what he was about to say as he thought all of the times they have spent together. The way His Holiness smile at him, laugh at their conversations, talk to him, the sounds he hear from him, how he act, how he look, and everything. Ledo indeed liked it all. He loved every thing about the Bishop that...</p><p>"It was no longer an admiration." Lady Ciaran spoke like she can read what Ledo was thinking. They both went quiet as Ledo was still trying to process what the Lord's Blade just said.</p><p>Ledo must admit that he sometimes felt that it was more than admiration he was feeling for the cleric but, he must not get his hopes up because, what if Lady Ciaran was just trying to cheer him up? What if the Bishop truly did mean to said those words to him?</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"What if we both stopped talking to each other?" Ledo thought of that heart-wrenching possibility.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lady Ciaran stared at Ledo who was just looking at the cleric. After a few seconds, Ledo sighed as he sat down on his chair beside the Bishop. She looked at the knight in worry as she thought that maybe it was not love after all. Maybe she made things complicated for Ledo to understand what he's feeling. She tries to speak of other things but the Silver Knight spoke first in a faint but sorrowful smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Ciaran. But, I am alright now." Ledo continued to observe the holy man. She attempted to speak but someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to reveal a servant who came to reveal its purpose.</p><p>"Pardon me for my intrusion. I have come for the Chamberlain's order to check if His Holiness would be able to join for dinner." The servant stated while Ledo told that the Bishop is still resting. The servant bowed as he received the desired information and faced to Lady Ciaran to tell her that dinner is almost ready.</p><p>Lady Ciaran looked at Ledo who became silent after their conversation and decided to leave him to contemplate whatever he was thinking.</p><p>"I'll be leaving, then." The Lord's Blade said while the Silver Knight just nodded in response thus hearing the door close behind him, leaving the knight once again to watch his Bishop.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Knight Artorias sat on the chair as he patiently waits for the others to arrive. His Highness, Faraam and Sir Ornstein are already present in the dining room with the captain's helm removed as the God of War kept looking at his lover on the opposite side of the table. Sir Ornstein was drinking a glass of water while he kicked something underneath the table, making His Highness grunt in pain.</p><p>Wait. Are they teasing each other right now?</p><p>"You're staring too much, Artorias. That's quite impolite." His captain said, making Knight Artorias flinch from the interaction.</p><p>"Then both of you should stop." Knight Artorias replied when the Dark Sun arrived, asking about Lady Ciaran.</p><p>"Dear me, is Ciaran still not present?" Sir Ornstein and Artorias bowed before the deity while the Lord's Blade immediately replied, indicating her arrival.</p><p>"I am here, Your Highness." She bowed as the Lord's Blade walked towards the moon deity, asking what the Dark Sun might need and directed Lady Ciaran at the corner of the room to talk about something.</p><p>Knight Artorias watched the two in the corner converse and saw Lady Ciaran bowed and take her seat near Knight Artorias. The knight asked Lady Ciaran what she and the Dark Sun talked about and promised the knight to tell him afterwards. Knight Artorias just hummed in response and waved at Hawkeye Gough who just arrived at the dining room.</p><p>Now, they will now only need to wait for their Lord and the princess to arrive so they can together have their dinner.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The moon will soon rise as the sky became darker and darker, revealing the faint glimmer of stars. Ledo stood up to light some candles to illuminate the room and opened the window to let some fresh air in.</p><p>He sat down again near His Holiness. He looked at cleric. His hand slowly reaching out for the holy man's hand but hesitated to touch it. The Silver Knight thought of the warm feeling every time that he would touch Bishop Havel and how it warms a part of his body then will slowly reach through his heart. But he remembered their argument back at the arena where he grabbed the cleric's hand and felt nothing.</p><p>Ledo was curious. Why did he not feel the warmth when he touched the cleric back then? The Silver Knight slowly reach out his hand to touch the Bishop's hand but noticed in the corner of his eyes that the cleric is about to wake up. </p><p>The knight pulled away his hand as he waits Bishop Havel to open his eyes. The Bishop lifted his upper body while rubbing his eyes, expecting to be alone, he found Ledo who was sitting on a chair beside his bed and looking at him in a relieved expression.</p><p>"Ledo." It's the first word he said when he woke up. The cleric coughed after he felt his throat ache, he was dehydrated. They both looked at each other's eyes but the cleric was the first one to avert his eyes.</p><p>"How long was I asleep?" He continued to speak in a raspy voice while he looked out of the window to see the moon and the stars illuminate the dark sky. Ledo stood up as he poured the Bishop a glass of water and handed it to him while answering the question.</p><p>"Almost six hours, Your Holiness." Ledo said in a typical Silver Knight response and the two became silent. Bishop Havel does not know what to say. I mean, who on earth are in their right mind would talk to someone who just said something bad in the first place?</p><p>"You must be hungry. I'll go tell a servant to fetch some fine dinner for you." Ledo smiled to the man while the Bishop is still quiet. The knight awaits for a response but nothing came. So he just bowed and took his leave.</p><p>Ledo thinks that the cleric could not even bare to be in the same room as him and that thought greatly decreased his hope for restoring his relationship for His Holiness.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Ledo temporarily left the room, Bishop Havel saw his armor and equipments are properly placed on a table near him. On the nightstand in his right is where Ledo's helm and gauntlets are placed and his great hammer leaning on the wall.</p><p>"Six hours." He mumbled to himself. Bishop Havel lay down again and thinks of what Ledo thought of him now. The Silver Knight showed his true strength back at the arena because surely he remembered what the Bishop have told him.</p><p>Bishop Havel have also thought that Ledo does not want to spend his time with him anymore. It is likely that he had lost someone who is dear to him. But, that is not the Ledo that the cleric knew. Because if Ledo was hurt by him then...</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"He wouldn't look after me." Bishop Havel said in his head while he attempts to clench his fist to see if he had any strength left but it seemed not. He over exerted himself too much during their duel and can even feel his arms still sore from swinging his dragon tooth. Bishop Havel wanted to tell everything to Ledo but, how? Will the Silver Knight listen to him? Not by a command, but by his willingness to lend his ear for the Bishop.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo returned to His Holiness' chamber and tells him about the reason why he left temporarily.</p><p>"I told the Chamberlain about your condition and tells the Demi Chef to cook a dinner for you. A servant will come here to serve it for you, Your Holiness." Ledo told the cleric as the holy man hears the clanking of an armor and saw Ledo began to wear his silver helm and gauntlets, making the Bishop speak.</p><p>"Where are you going?" The Bishop asked, sitting on his bed and looking at the knight who still continued his action to wear his gauntlets.</p><p>"I am going back to my barrack, Your Holiness. Please don't worry. The servant who will be serving your dinner will be replacing me." Ledo replied and tucked his helm in between his arm and body and just he was about to carry his great hammer, the Bishop abruptly reached out for his hand to grab the knight's hand. Ledo looked at the cleric with the unexpected response.</p><p>"I..." Bishop Havel started.</p><p>"I want to be honest with you. Hear me out." His heart racing.</p><p>"I understand if you do not want to, Ledo. It's up to you." The warm feeling returned but it was faint. Bishop Havel was not forcing Ledo to stay and prepared his heart if ever he was rejected by the knight.</p><p>Ledo on the other hand, wanted to know what His Holiness have to say. So he slowly pulled away his hand from the cleric. Thinking that Ledo will reject him, Bishop Havel instead saw the Silver Knight placed down his helm on the nightstand and sits down on his chair. When he saw the Silver Knight awaits for the cleric to speak, Bishop Havel spoke.</p><p>"I want to apologize about what I said back at the arena." The Bishop said as he looked at the Silver Knight in the eyes to show how sincere he is when telling Ledo what he wished to say.</p><p>"And tell you the truth what I truly think about you." His Holiness sighed as he continue to speak.</p><p>"I am a prideful man, Ledo. Surely, you can already tell. I could have postponed our duel if not for our Lord's command. I always get the feeling that Gwyn did not treat me as a companion, just his compatriot in the battlefield because of my capabilities. That's why I always put him first." Ledo listened when watching the Bishop paused himself for a moment before continuing.</p><p>"It's wonderful to be with you, honestly. I enjoyed every second of it." The knight widened his eyes with surprise when the Bishop said that.</p><p>"How seeing you, even at this moment, makes me feel comfortable despite what is happening to us right now. The day when you told me that I was 'interesting', you were the first one to say that to me." Bishop Havel does not know if Ledo was still listening to him because he saw the knight looked down and leaned as he put his elbows on his knee but still, the cleric continued.</p><p>"It made me really happy." The cleric clenched his fist as he was trying not to feel emotional in this situation. He wouldn't want to cry in front of Ledo.</p><p>"When I said those awful words to you, I felt the pain in my heart instead of my illness. And it hurts so bad that I can barely breathe." His voice cracked a little when his tears suddenly fell from his eyes. Bishop Havel could not control it anymore and immediately wiped his tears by using his blanket. Ledo lifted his head to look at the cleric who was wiping his teary eyes.</p><p>When their eyes met again, the Bishop looked away first and nervously laughed to hide his current state.</p><p>"Then I realize that I already fell in love with you. Pathetic, aren't I?" He smiled as he heard the Silver Knight's armor clank, guessing that Ledo already stood up.</p><p>Bishop Havel was not surprised of the action. He was not expecting to be forgiven and from his worse expectations, Ledo must have felt disgusted by his confession. A man falling in love with another man? It's very uncommon and frowned upon.</p><p>"Your Holiness." Ledo called out. The cleric hesitately turned his head to face where the knight is, but not looking at Ledo. The Silver Knight gently lifts His Holiness' chin with his armored fingers and matched his face to his.</p><p>Ledo leaned closer for the cleric and closed their gap with a soft and gentle kiss. Bishop Havel was suprised at the first touch of their lips but slowly closed his eyes when they paused momentarily from the sensation. Ledo broke their kiss and reached out for His Holiness' hand, touching it then intertwining it with their fingers.</p><p>"Can you feel it?" Ledo asked while he placed their intertwined hands on his chest. The room was filled with cold wind because of the opened window but, the warm feeling that has disappeared from the time when they argued finally came back, warming each other.</p><p>"I thougt I was the only one." The Bishop replied him when the knight leaned again to the cleric, answering his Bishop.</p><p>"Me too." Their lips touched again. Ledo climbed up to the bed as he puts his other arm behind the Bishop's back and gently making the cleric lay down. Bishop Havel opened his mouth to further invite Ledo in him as he hooked his sore arms around the Silver Knight's neck, embracing him like that of a woman.</p><p>Ledo positioned his legs in between the holy man's thigh and making the cleric spread his legs for him. Bishop Havel moaned and breathed heavily from the heat he was sharing with Ledo. It's making his insides stir up while Ledo let his hands explore every inch of his Bishop's body. It's like they are experiencing a natural aphrodisiac.</p><p>"Bishop Havel." Ledo whisphered in the cleric's ear and made a trail to kiss his neck. The Bishop removed his arms from the knight's neck and cupped Ledo's face, making him focus only for the cleric.</p><p>"Havel..." Ledo looked at him deeply in the eyes as he continued to speak with his heavy breath accompanying him.</p><p>"Just call me Havel from now on." They both smiled as they continue to feel each other. Ledo straighten momentarily his body as he hastely remove his gauntlets again and let it fall down from the bed to really touch Havel. With his raw hands exposed, Ledo bent forward again to Havel to hear those delicate moans His Holiness is producing while his hand slid underneath Havel's clothing.</p><p>"I love you too, Havel. I really do." Just when Ledo was about to kiss the cleric again, the door was suddenly knocked and a servant announced her arrival, making the new couple stop what they were doing and quietly laughed as Ledo got off the bed and opened the door.</p><p>"Good evening, sir. Dinner for Bishop Havel and you requested for a replacement?" A female servant said as she lets Ledo take her large tray with a soup and a bowl of fruits.</p><p>"I have decided to watch over His Holiness for the night. I thank you for bringing these." Ledo replied as the female servant did a curtsy and closed the door for Ledo.</p><p>He placed down the tray on the nightstand and grabs the bowl and spoon. Ledo sat down on the chair and fed Havel a spoonful of his dinner. The cleric accepted his knight's courtesy and opened his mouth while he holds Ledo's hand.</p><p>"Thank you. Will you please hand me the knife and the apple? I don't want to eat all by myself. And I've been hearing your stomach grumble while we were having an intimate moment." Ledo blushed in embarrasment as Havel laughed and received the things he asked for. He shared his dinner with Ledo as well and talked throughout the night until they are done.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo went out for a moment to put the utensils in the sink of the pantry. Returning in His Holiness' bed chamber, he saw Havel yawned on his bed and repeatedly blinked his eyes. Ledo placed down the candle he was carrying and have his dorsal placed on the Bishop's neck. He can't tell if Havel's tempreture goes back to normal so he asked him.</p><p>"How are you feeling right now?" He asked while the Bishop tilted his head and replied as he smiled to his knight.</p><p>"Never been better. How about you?" Ledo can't help but curve his mouth every time Havel would smile and covered his face with his hand, blushing like crazy.</p><p>"I feel the same, too." Ledo replied when he intertwine his fingers for the other and kissed Havel's hand. They both can't believe that they're actually together right now. As much as they both want to spend more time to each other, Ledo suggested that Havel should sleep right now since it's already late.</p><p>Havel pulled away his hand and scooted over on the other side of the bed, patting his hand on the soft mattress while looking at Ledo.</p><p>"The bed is huge for only one person to be slept on." Havel said while he broke his contact with Ledo and blushed afterwards. He really is new to this kind of thing and can't help but wince at himself if he sound or looked alright.</p><p>Ledo couldn't be more happy when Havel said that. After all, it's their first night together. The Silver Knight stood up and removed his remaining armor and leggings then placing on the floor near the nightstand, only leaving a typical white tunic underneath that heavy armor of the Silver Knights. He blew off the candles and proceeds to climb on the bed.</p><p>Ledo lay down on the right side of the bed and they both went quiet and suddenly felt embarrassed to each other like they did not touch, feel, and kiss each other a while ago when they reconciled.</p><p>The Silver Knight felt a slight touch on his side and looked at Havel who moved closer to him while looking at the ceiling, his face flushed. Ledo faced at His Holiness while he grabbed Havel's arm to face at him and pulled him much more closer to him.</p><p>Havel smiled warmly as he felt Ledo offered his other arm to use it as his cushion. The knight then puts his hand behind Havel's head and gave him a kiss on the forehead and spoke before they close their tired eyes.</p><p>"Good night, my love." As Havel came closer to Ledo's chest and interlacing their fingers to each other, they both fell asleep while indulging the sweet warmth they are feeling.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lady Ciaran woke up in her quarters as a ray of sunlight hit her on the eyes. She stretched her whole body and proceeded to take a bath to wash off the dried blood that clinged on her body from last night's target.</p><p>After that, she changed her bloodied clothes and wiped the remaining blood on her armor then wearing it to do her daily routine to walk around the Cathedral.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Feeling that her body has been warmed up, she thought of visiting the Bishop on his bed chamber. Lady Ciaran could have visited the cleric after their meal but she received a report that their target was already on the move and she can't let this slide.</p><p>While walking, she came across Knight Artorias who was walking with his partner, Sif, a young gray wolf. When she approached the two, Sif jumped in front of her to greet and Lady Ciaran chuckled as she greets them back too.</p><p>"What are you doing in this part of the Cathedral, Ciaran? You usually take strolls near the garden." Knight Artorias asked as she replied that she will visit the Bishop's bed chamber to check up on him. Lady Ciaran was about to go but the knight and the wolf followed her since they got nothing to do for now.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So, have you thought of something that His Highness would like to give for the Bishop?" Knight Artorias said as they walked towards their destination. The Lord's Blade told to Knight Artorias what the Dark Sun and she talked about after dinner and completely forgot about that because of her sudden duty last night. Knight Artorias patted Lady Ciaran on the back as he offered help for Lady Ciaran to think of something.</p><p>When they arrived at the Bishop's chamber, Lady Ciaran momentarily paused her knuckles to knock on the door but she did it after a few seconds. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She did it again and still no response.</p><p>Lady Ciaran grabbed the door knob and tries to turn it. The door was unlocked the whole night and worry started to tease her. She slowly opened the door and came in quietly as she directed Knight Artorias and Sif to stay outside since the knight's armor will produce a noise and Sif's a bit too playful to sneak around.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When she entered the room, Ledo's great hammer leaned on the wall near the nightstand. His Silver Knight armor and leggings properly placed on the floor and while his gauntlets and helm at the nightstand. The chair where Ledo sat was empty and Lady Ciaran could not help but smile what she is thinking right now.</p><p>She stood on the chair and took a good look on who's still sleeping right now on the bed. Lady Ciaran screamed in joy inside of her head as she hurriedly but quietly left the room.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Knight Artorias saw his fellow knight close the door and asked what she saw. Lady Ciaran removed her mask and let the knight look at her sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks.</p><p>"That Ledo..." Was the only thing that Knight Artorias said while he smiled and Sif barked as he saw his companions happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Ornstein thought really hard if he should tell the truth to Ledo and Bishop Havel but he is afraid of what the both might do once they knew the truth. The captain seeks help from his lover but little did they knew that Lady Ciaran already told Ledo the truth in advance and as for the Bishop and Ledo, they're just like them. Lovers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the quiet hall where the golden knight's chamber is located, Sir Ornstein slowly opens his eyes and looked at the window of his room that gives the perfect view of the sun. The sun is slowly beginning to rise and the captain did waste no time. He stood up and made his bed then after that, he began to do some stretches.</p><p>While he was stretching his body, Sir Ornstein thought of finishing the papers on his desk because when he first came to his room yesterday, documents began to pile up. But thanks to the Silver Knight who escorted the Bishop to Ledo, the papers are only needed to reviewed again and signed by Sir Ornstein. However, he knew that His Highness would always convince him that Sir Ornstein could do that next time. But, not this time.</p><p>The captain has been gone for a month. Training the recruits was supposed to be his and His Highness' job but he instead listened to his lover and went away to spend their time together, which is good and fun. Sir Ornstein could not deny that he enjoyed it too and smiled to himself remembering the days with his lover.</p><p>Sir Ornstein also felt the guilt that it was his fault why the Bishop passed out from stress and illness. And also, have Ledo panic while holding the cleric in his arms and desperately calling for a healer back at the arena. Maybe Sir Ornstein or rather he and His Highness should tell both Ledo and the Bishop the truth? Telling lies, after all, is not his thing.</p><p>The captain undressed himself and took a bath. While in his lavatory, he thinks that telling the Bishop about his true relationship to His Highness will be a risk. Thus, exposing their relationship to Lord Gwyn. After all, Sir Ornstein still doesn't fully accept humans and their nature. But he also can't get over about what his love just said back then in the woods.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"What if Ledo managed to break that stone heart of the Bishop?" The memory back in the woods repeated in his head. Now that His Highness mentioned it, the way Ledo clings to the cleric and held it in his arms when the Bishop collapsed, Sir Ornstein can see that Ledo was about to cry. Because Sir Ornstein is familiar with that kind of emotion too. More than anything that can possibly hurt a being, seeing your loved ones get hurt is absolutely the worst.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Maybe, my love." The captain answered to himself as he proceeds to dry himself and wear his golden armor. He should not decide by himself whether he would tell their relationship to the Bishop and Ledo. He will need to talk this with his partner because lying is such a heavy feeling to have.</p><p>The golden knight held his spear and left his quarters to go to His Highness.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>While walking with his armor clanking and spear hitting the ground, Sir Ornstein was greeted by every servants and Silver Knights who will pass through him and even received reports about his work. He sighed under his helm and believes that this week is just him locking up in his chamber to do some paperworks.</p><p>The Silver Knights guarding the God of War's chamber stiffen their posture as they saw the captain of the Four Knight's walk towards them and bowed to greet him. Without needing to command the Silver Knights, they opened the large door for the captain and closed it when Sir Ornstein went inside.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Inside the God's chamber was his clothes scattered on the floor and his crown improperly placed on the nightstand beside his king-sized bed. The deity was indeed tired from yesterday's event at the arena. Plus, His Highness was immediately visited by many female nobles who wish to gain his attention. A pity since the deity is already taken by none other than his first knight.</p><p>Sir Ornstein walked towards His Highness to wake him but he can't help but stare at his lover who was sleeping so peacefully on the right side despite owning a large bed. Well, Sir Ornstein remembered the time where the young Faraam always hated having no one be by his side when it's bed time.</p><p>He removed his golden helm and placed it aside while Sir Ornstein gave a soft kiss on His Highness' forehead. His Highness, Faraam smiled as if he already knew who was present in his chamber.</p><p>The deity opened his eyes and saw his lover standing beside him. His Highness straighten his body while he held his lover's armored hand and kisses it.</p><p>"Good morning, Your Highness." Sir Ornstein said as his God chuckled at that greeting.</p><p>"Even if we are currently alone, you still address me that way. It feels kind of odd hearing that since you always call me by my name during our time together." The deity said as his golden knight replied and corrected his lover.</p><p>"That is because we are back in our home. One mistake can make this relationship disappear in an instant, Your Highness." The God hummed in response and looked at his knight's beautiful eyes. Then suddenly, the deity yanked his golden knight's arm. Sir Ornstein was surprised by the action and fell on top of His Highness' chest, their faces close to each other. And without warning, the deity kissed his knight tenderly while cupping his face.</p><p>His Highness properly positioned his lover on top of him and grabs his waist to mimic the movement of grinding his lovers bottom to his crotch while continuing to kiss the captain.</p><p>Sir Ornstein knew this would happen but, he can't resist this kind of action from his lover. How Sir Ornstein loved the way his God just surprised him and the heat getting stronger whenever their bodies are drawn together. Yet, this is not why he came to His Highness'chamber.</p><p>"Wait, my love..." The golden knight said when he broke their tender kiss. His Highness, Faraam looked at him like a dog begging for more while his large hand prepares to undo the captain's armor.</p><p>"What is it?" The God loosened a little and let his lover gather his breath from the intense moment they were having. Sir Ornstein was lucky enough that his partner can control his desires. If not, they both would have done it and let his moans scatter around the room and letting the Silver Knights outside hear their lustful doings.</p><p>"Not today, Faraam. I came here to tell you something important. It's about Ledo and Bishop Havel." Sir Ornstein said as he got off his partner's lap and sat at the end of the bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ornstein. I got carried away. And yes, I'll listen." The God of War replied as he patiently waits for his partner to speak. And after a few seconds, the knight opened his mouth.</p><p>"Should we tell about our relationship to Ledo and Bishop Havel? I know that doesn't sound like me but I get the feeling that they could be the same as us. Like what you said back at the forest." His Highness, Faraam kept quiet as he feels that his love is not done yet and lets him continue.</p><p>"This relationship we have is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. Really, it is. But the way we hide it like this is just really, really frightening. What... what if we someone uncover the truth? What would the others think of us? What if Lord Gwyn-...!" As Sir Ornstein was getting carried away from his emotions, His Highness embraced him from behind and shushing him gently as he tries to calm his partner. He rarely see his partner act like this.</p><p>"I love you, Ornstein. Even if the world may frown upon our relationship, I'll never leave you. Nay, I would even abandon my divine status just to be with you." Sir Ornstein felt his heart became calm and warm when he heard that statement from his love. The golden knight faced to His Highness and kissed him then smiling to each other afterwards while staring in each other's eyes.</p><p>"So, when will we be planning to tell the both?" The God cheerfully jumped off of his bed like a child and started to pick up his clothes while Sir Ornstein replied.</p><p>"Well, I was planning to check up on His Holiness before breakfast since we have one and a half hours before breakfast." His Highness, Faraam agreed to that and asked again if his knight would wait for him to finish to take a bath. Sir Ornstein said that he will just wait for him to arrive in front of the Bishop's bed chamber.</p><p>The deity got naked and approached his lover to kiss him again before the golden knight could leave his chamber.</p><p>"By the way, in exchange for you coming with me, let me help you do some paperworks. You can go ahead, I'll follow." Sir Ornstein laughed as he threw a cloth to his lover who was walking bare naked towards the bathroom.</p><p>"If you say so, Your Highness." Then Sir Ornstein put on his golden helm and spear on hand as he left his lover's chamber.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"No, Artorias. We need something much more convenient. The Bishop does need no pellets. What purpose that stone armor he has?" Lady Ciaran argued with Knight Artorias while maintaining their voice as low as possible to avoid making a noise.</p><p>"Armors break too, Ciaran. What if the Bishop encountered a long fight? Whether it could be lighting, fire, dark or magic? Wait, the Blue Bug Pellets seem to be good since he hated magic." Sif sat between the two as Lady Ciaran also thought that wasn't a bad idea from the knight. But the Lord's Blade wanted a bit more feminine since this is an order from the Dark Sun.</p><p>"I can't think of anything anymore. What does Bishop Havel like anyway?" Knight Artorias crossed his arms and tilted his head and Lady Ciaran did the same while Sif lay down.</p><p>As silence crept, the three heard massive footsteps and looked at the direction where it was coming from. At the end of this corridor, they saw Hawkeye Gough seem to be carrying a tiny basket in his palm.</p><p>"Gough, good morning." The assassin and the knight greeted and Sif happily wagged its tail and runs around the giant.</p><p>"Good morning, Ciaran, Artorias and Sif. What are you all doing here?" The two immediately shushed the giant to lower his voice and asked to bend down a little for Lady Ciaran to tell something. She whisphered through the giant's ear.</p><p>"Love is indeed a wonderful thing!" The Hawkeye exclaimed while the other two immediately shushed him again. As much as they wanted to fully express their joy, they do not want to disturb the two lovebirds sleeping.</p><p>"By the way, Gough. What's inside that basket you're carrying?" Lady Ciaran pointed at it and the giant did a gesture to show them the contents inside while explaining where he got the items.</p><p>"I was out hunting a large boar at dawn and somehow managed to save a travelling merchant and his families lives from Catarina. They could not stop thanking me and even gave me a Siegbrau, Purple Moss Clumps and a Repair Powder." Gough stated and added more.</p><p>"I was also planning to give these all for Bishop Havel. I feel that he would find these all convenient than me." Lady Ciaran expressed her envy to the giant on why she did not thought of those and asks his giant friend if there are other things that will be good to give for the cleric.</p><p>"I know something. How about Green Blossoms? The budding ones. Humans consume those greens during long battles to increase their stamina." The Lord's Blade hugged the giant's finger and expressed her gratitude for giving a very feminine and convenient gift for the Bishop.</p><p>"If I was you, I'd choose pellets." Knight Artorias said as Sif barked in agreement. The knight kept petting the wolf for its support and saw a familiar figure approached them. It was the captain.</p><p>"What are you four doing at the Bishop's bed chamber at this hour?" The golden knight said as he crossed his arms to receive an answer from his fellow knights. They all greeted Sir Ornstein and Lady Ciaran immediately approached their captain and getting worked up in this current situation.</p><p>"Guess what, Ornstein?" The Lord's Blade produced an awfully cheery voice as she awaits for a response from the captain who is getting confused at what is happening.</p><p>"Do I need to know something? Don't tell me that Sif made a mess again." Sif barked at Sir Ornstein's statement and the Lord's Blade could not help herself but tell the captain straight-forward.</p><p>"Ledo and the Bishop are together. If I were to be specific, I entered the room and saw them sleeing together on the bed." The assassin said as the golden knight expression can be read even with his helm on his head.</p><p>"Surely, you are just mistaken. Maybe the Bishop just offered a space for Ledo to sleep on." Sir Ornstein opposed.</p><p>"Not enough to convince you? Well, how about I saw the two clinging to each other while still asleep?" Lady Ciaran produced a smug look under her mask and watch her captain cover the mouth of his helm in disbelief.</p><p>And just when the captain was about to speak again, His Highness, Faraam arrived at the corridor where they would meet and the Four Knights bowed as the deity approached them.</p><p>"Did I miss something?" The golden knight then gulped as it was his turn to explain the situation.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Muffled voices of the Four Knights and the deity started to linger in Havel's bed chamber. The cleric opened opened his eyes and already saw the bright sun peaking from his window.</p><p>At this time of the day, he should now be performing his duties as Bishop in numerous churches of the city. But instead, he is here in his bed chamber of the Grand Cathedral, with Ledo, who is his lover now.</p><p>The knight's arms are wrapped around Havel's chest from behind and their bodies are still as close from when they both started to drifted off from last night. Havel is really, really happy at this moment. It won't hurt to stay like this a little while longer, right?</p><p>Havel turned his body to the other side to face his partner. When the asleep knight felt a movement, he groaned while he opened his eyes and saw Havel looking at him. Ledo stretched his body and kissed the cleric's forehead after, making His Holiness produce a faint pink blush.</p><p>"Good morning, Havel." Ledo greeted the Bishop. Havel curled up while his heart beats in the moment after the kiss. He would love to do the same for Ledo but he lacks the experience to do such romantic things. Instead, Havel just replied while not looking at the Silver Knight.</p><p>"Good morning too, Ledo." The knight chuckled from the maiden-like response from His Holiness. Ledo figured that maybe Havel was not used to making the first move. So Ledo thought he would just have to make his partner much more comfortable when they're both alone.</p><p>"Havel..." The Silver Knight raised the Bishop's chin to look at the flushed expression that His Holiness was having. Havel looks like that he was still having a fever. But really, the Bishop is still quite foreign in this kind of interaction.</p><p>Ledo closed his eyes and gave the Bishop a very gentle kiss on the lips. Havel did the same and closed his eyes. He even further open his mouth for the knight to indulge. Ledo noticed the gesture and smiled as he entered further to His Holiness' mouth. Soft moans began to leak from the Bishop's mouth and it was like music for Ledo's ear.</p><p>As the knight was busy pleasuring His Holiness in the mouth, Ledo took a glance at the window and was halted from what he's doing when he saw the sun already shining brightly. It's way past his time to do his guard duty. If Sir Ornstein had not seen him in his post, Ledo would taste the captain's spear.</p><p>"What's wrong?" The Bishop asked. Ledo replied as he sat straight on the bed and answered the cleric.</p><p>"I just remembered that I will be resuming my guard duties after this. But, how are you feeling right now, Havel?" Ledo was about to touch His Holiness' forehead but Havel grabbed it before the knight could even touch him.</p><p>"I'm feeling better now because of you. Don't worry about doing anything today. Just be with me. I'll handle Sir Ornstein for you." Havel said as he went on top Ledo and embraced his Silver Knight. Ledo's panic quickly fades away when Havel desired more of Ledo.</p><p>When the two was about to continue what they were doing a while ago, a knock disturbed their moment and Ledo and Havel quickly parted away, their hearts racing. It's already daylight and they should really control themselves, even if when they're alone. Havel cleared his throat and responded whoever is behind the door.</p><p>"Yes?" The cleric asked and a female servant from last night reveals her purpose of visit.</p><p>"A pleasant morning, Your Holiness. His Lordship have asked about your condition and also, if you would love to join for breakfast?" Well, that was unexpected. Havel never thought of his friend inviting him for breakfast. He looked at Ledo who was near his Silver Knight armor and saw the knight encourage Havel to accept their Lord's hospitality. But, Havel got something in his mind.</p><p>"Tell Lord Gwyn that I would love to..." As the servant was about to respond, the Bishop added a condition.</p><p>"If he would let Ledo also join." The Silver Knight looked at Havel in shock when he said that. The female servant replies that she will tell this to their Lord and for the Chamberlain to prepare another plate.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>While the female servant was walking away from the Bishop's bed chamber, she wonders if the Silver Knight from last knight had stayed up to watch His Holiness. Also, why are the Four Knights, as well as Sif and the God of War standing outside the room?</p><p>Before she arrived at the Bishop's chamber, the deity asked her to keep quiet about their presence while she talks to the cleric. And while the servant and the Bishop communicated, they were all standing near the door to listen very carefully and all exhaled in joy as they heard the name "Ledo". Well, she's just a servant, might not as well dive in other's private matters.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You didn't have to say that." Ledo laughed. Havel goes to where his armor and equipments are and checked it while responding to the knight.</p><p>"Gwyn should give more attention to one of his strongest Silver Knights. And besides, having to spend a night with you seems a bit short." Havel said as he felt Ledo arms wrapped him from behind and whisphers to his ear.</p><p>"I don't need breakfast, Your Holiness." Ledo made His Holiness look at him and continued.</p><p>"Because my meal is already right in front of me." The Silver Knight initiated a kiss but the sound of the grumble of both of their stomachs are heard and the two bursts to laughter.</p><p>"I think we both need a real meal, Ledo. I'll go ahead and wash a bit. We both need to look presentable for His Lordship." Ledo watched His Holiness enter the lavatory and thought of making the bed while waiting.</p><p>Ledo sighed in relief to thank the female servant for not entering the room but something else is really bothering him. The mumbling voices are starting to get louder. As far as Ledo knew, there were no other guests other than the Bishop.</p><p>After making the bed, he went to the door. Before opening it, someone knocked. Was it the servant again? The Silver Knight can act relieved because she knew that Ledo was the last one she saw with the Bishop. Without any second thoughts, Ledo opened the door just to see the Four Knights, His Highness, Faraam and Sif staring at Ledo.</p><p>"Good morning, Ledo. May I ask if we could talk with you and the Bishop for a moment?" Sir Ornstein asked while making the door open widely for him and the deity to enter.</p><p>"Yes. Of course, Sir Ornstein." Ledo backed away and bowed for the two. As Lady Ciaran and the rest was also about to enter, the God got in their way and told them that only the two of them wished to talk with Ledo and the Bishop. Lady Ciaran whined while she watched the door close in front of them.</p><p>"Well, I guess that means that we should leave now to have our breakfast. Don't be sad, Ciaran. I heard that today's breakfast is your favorite." The giant lifted the Lord's Blade and placed her on his right shoulder. Knight Artorias saw that and pokes at Hawkeye Gough to say something.</p><p>"No fair. Carry us too, Gough." Knight Artorias and Sif whined as the giant laughed and lifted them. And then they left.</p><p>"That reminds me, I never told Ornstein that Ledo already knew about his relstionship with His Highness." The assassin whisphered under her breath while the giant carries them towards the dining hall.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>His Highness, Faraam and Sir Ornstein observes the room. The bed was neatly made. The Bishop's armor and equipments are on the table while Ledo's are on the floor on the opposite side of the room. And judging from the sound of water from the lavatory, the cleric must be inside washing himself. Ledo stood in front of his superiors and suddenly knelt.</p><p>"I apoloize for not going to my post, Sir Ornstein. I stayed here for the night to watch His Holiness' condition. I will soon-..." Before Ledo could finish, the golden knight spoke.</p><p>"I, or rather, we are not here for that, Ledo." Ledo stared at the two. Judging by the looks that His Highness is wearing and how Sir Ornstein repeatedly clench his spear, they are both nervous. And because of that, Ledo finally got where this is going.</p><p>"We-..." Before the captain could even get to his point, Ledo made him stop by speaking abruptly.</p><p>"Sir Ornstein, you don't have to say anything. I am aware of it. All thanks to Lady Ciaran." The Silver Knight said while wearing a calm smile on his face. The captain and the deity looked surprised from the statement.</p><p>"Please, there's nothing to be worried about. I assure you that I did not tell this to anyone else, even His Holiness." They were both quiet and let Ledo continue.</p><p>"To be honest, I am very grateful for you, Sir Ornstein, to entrust me to handle this task with Bishop Havel. If you had now chosen me from the beginning, maybe His Holiness and I would... remain strangers to each other." Ledo lowered his head to express his gratitude for the captain.</p><p>"So, you and the Bishop are really..." The golden knight's voice trailed off as Ledo just gave him a warm smile as his response. And speaking of the Bishop, he just left the lavatory while drying his wet hair, but not seeing who are currently present in the room.</p><p>"Ledo, were you saying something?" Havel spoke while he hears a clank of armor. He stopped drying his hair and when he lifted his head to take a look at the room, he saw the captain of the Four Knights and His Highness, Faraam looking at him.</p><p>"Your Highness. Sir Ornstein." The Bishop bowed. Ledo then proceeded to go inside the lavatory to take his turn while His Highness and the captain proceeded to tell everything for the Bishop the truth.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"...and that is why I gave this selfish task to you." Sir Ornstein finished telling the truth to the Bishop. Havel's reaction when the both told him everything was serious, but not in a way that he would show that he was angry, rather, his expression was calm and gave a certain feeling that he was happy, especially when he finally knew everything the reason of all of this.</p><p>"I am relieved to hear that we are all in the same situation. If not for this 'selfish' task you let me and Ledo handle, I would have not felt something like this before. He was my first, after all." Havel said, smiling and creating a soft pink blush on his face. But there is one thing that he needed to ask.</p><p>"This might sound strange but, do the two of you feel a certain warmth, like you have never felt something before, whenever you come in contact to each other?" It was a question that Havel is most curious to know. Every body have its own heat and warmth so, why does the warmth he was feeling remind him of his happiness that he never had in his life?</p><p>"Yes, we do feel it too." Havel thought so. It's impossible for only him and Ledo to feel it. There must be a reason of that warmth. Havel asked about the reason why this was occurring and His Highness' replied.</p><p>"I once asked a healer about this. She said that the warmth only occurs when two specific beings deeply cared or loved each other. Those, however, who became undead can never feel the warmth they used to feel." The last part grabbed the Bishop's attention. Why does that happen?</p><p>Sir Ornstein noticed that the cleric wished to know more about the matter but the captain replied that they still don't know why it stops when one became undead. Havel just went silent after that and just about time, Ledo just finished.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me all of this. But, I'm afraid I will have to ask some privacy for us to prepare ourselves to leave for His Lordship's invitation." Sir Ornstein and the God of War were the ones to thank them but they were bested by the cleric. They both understood and took their leave to go to the dining hall.</p><p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ledo watches Havel close the door and slowly turns around to face the Silver Knight. Havel approached Ledo and then slowly extending his arms to embrace the knight who is his lover. Without anything to say, Ledo knelt to match His Holiness' height and they embraced each other.</p><p>"I love you, Ledo." Havel said, burying his head on the other's shoulder. Ledo doesn't know what made Havel to suddenly act like this but he's not complaining. Ledo pulled Havel much closer to him and replied with a warm and gentle kiss on the lips of the Bishop.</p><p>"Just hearing you say those words make me feel complete." When Ledo said that, the bell tolled like a wedding just happened in the Grand Cathedral.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Gwyn has invited Bishop Havel to have breakfast with them along with Ledo. The Lord's children and the Four Knights will be present and each have their own gifts to give for the recovered cleric. However, His Highness, Faraam and Sir Ornstein have something to propose for both of their esteemed guests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkeye Gough, Lady Ciaran, Knight Artorias and Sif just arrived at the dining hall. The gentle giant placed his companions down as the servants guided them to their usual seats while Sif was given a boar's meat and bone to wait outside. Lord Gwyn was never an animal lover but he gave his strongest knight a chance to keep Sif. After all, with Sif showing its adorable side to their Lord somehow made Lord Gwyn's heart grew soft upon seeing the pup for the first time.</p>
<p>While taking their seats, the Dark Sun arrived along with his sister, the Princess of Sunlight, Gwynevere. The Four Knights, Silver Knights and the servants that are present in the dining hall bowed to them. The Princess decided to speak before taking her seat.</p>
<p>"A pleasant morning to all of thee. Chamberlain, may I ask if the Bishop will be having breakfast with us?" The princess asked.</p>
<p>"His Holiness said that he will be delighted to join, Your Highness. However, I must say that he have a condition before accepting the invite." This made both of the deities capture their attention. And this time, it was Dark Sun Gwyndolin's turn to ask of the matter.</p>
<p>"What is this 'condition' Havel spoke of?" The Dark Sun awaits for an answer.</p>
<p>"Bishop Havel said that he will only join if His Lordship would also invite Silver Knight Ledo, Your Highness." Dark Sun Gwyndolin and his sister was surprised to hear that, especially the Silver Knights that are on duty guarding the dining hall that led them produce a shocked gasp at the Chamberlain's statement. No Silver Knight has ever sat with their Lord's before.</p>
<p>The Sunlight Princess was worried that the Bishop will not be able to join because she has something prepared for Bishop Havel that he might find useful. But the Chamberlain is not done yet, he continued to speak as he notices the Princess' concerned expression.</p>
<p>"Please do not worry, Your Highness. I was commanded by His Lordship to do everything what it takes to make His Holiness attend. And for that matter, we have already prepared an extra set on the table for Sir Ledo." The Chamberlain finished while Princess Gwynevere exhaled as she took her seat and thanked the Chamberlain for the insights.</p>
<p>The other deity, the Dark Sun, requested Lady Ciaran to talk with her for a moment before sitting down and went out of the hall momentarily to discuss what the deity asked for the Lord's Blade.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Once Dark Sun Gwyndolin and Lady Ciaran are all alone in the hallway that leads to the dining hall, the deity spoke first. Looking at how the the deity's legs, or rather, snakes acted, Lady Ciaran can tell how excited the young deity is.</p>
<p>"I have wonderful news to share with thee, Ciaran." He exclaimed while the Lord's Blade responded the same. Lady Ciaran also have wonderful news to share with His Highness. Performing normal mannerisms, the Dark Sun let's Lady Ciaran speak first of the news she wished to share.</p>
<p>"Regarding what you asked me about something to give for His Holiness, well, Gough mentioned about a plant called 'Green Blossoms'." Dark Sun Gwndolin snaps his finger and spoke suddenly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ciaran! I thought so too! I've read about the greens yesterday at mine study. Thoust think that Havel will accept those? Well, what do you say?" The deity pondered and the Lord's Blade couldn't agree more. Dark Sun Gwyndolin gave a large number of souls to the assassin to buy a bouquet of Green Blossoms for the Bishop and proceeds to return to the dining hall.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When the assassin and the Dark Sun once returned to the dining hall, Sir Ornstein and His Highness, Faraam was already present. The God of War cheerfully greeted his younger brother as the Dark Sun wonders why his elder brother is acting awfully cheery today.</p>
<p>"'Tis glad to see thou is doing well, dear brother. Had a good night's rest?" The young deity questioned when his brother gave credit to his dearest sister.</p>
<p>"Of course I have! If not for Gwynevere's Soothing Sunlight, I would have not attended today's breakfast." Hearing that statement, Princess Gwynevere followed up with an exhausted sigh and a glass of wine on her hand.</p>
<p>"And because of that, I have to take a rest today. I was tired when you asked me for my miracle." Patting his sister's shoulder, the God of War promised to return the favor.</p>
<p>Seeing Lord Gwyn's children interacting like normal citizens gave a smile on each face's of the beings inside the hall, especially the Four Knights.</p>
<p>"So, Ornstein." Knight Artorias called out his captain's name and continues to whispher at the golden knight while slightly leaning at Sir Ornstein's ear.</p>
<p>"How did it go? What did His Holiness said?" The knight asked.</p>
<p>"Well, Bishop Havel said that he is relieved to know that there were some others like 'us' in the same situation." Sir Ornstein said while placing his helm aside. Knight Artorias pouted like a dog as he begs to tell him in detail.</p>
<p>"That's it? Come on, Ornstein. Let me hear some more." The captain hissed as he pushed Knight Artorias back to his seat, creating a scene of struggle in the dining hall. The assassin tries calming them down until a Silver Knight announced their Lordship's arrival.</p>
<p>The Silver Knights in the area, the servants, the Chamberlain, His Highness', and the Four Knights all stood up for their Lord's presence and awaits their Lord to say...</p>
<p>"At ease." And they did.</p>
<p>"Good morning, father." The princess greeted whilst pouring her father's chalice with wine.</p>
<p>"Thoust still looked exhausted from yesterday's event, dear father. How was thine time spent with the Duke?" The youngest asked with a hint of worry for his aging father. Lord Gwyn reassured his children to not worry about him while looking at his rebellious eldest son who didn't seem to bother saying at least a "good morning" for his father.</p>
<p>"Well, aren't you going to say something, Faraam?" Lord Gwyn asked directly to his eldest. Princess Gwynevere sighed as she knew where this is going already.</p>
<p>Looking at the God of War's expression that he was obviously not going to answer his father's question, Sir Ornstein gives his secret lover a hint to answer their Lord by coughing, tapping his finger, looking at him, but nothing got through His Highness, Faraam. The captain had enough of his childish behaviour in front of his father so he kicked His Highness' leg under the table while maintaining his posture. His Highness, Faraam grunted as he noticed that this was painful compared yesterday.</p>
<p>"Dear brother, are you alright?" The Dark Sun worringly asked. The eldest nodded to his younger brother while finally looking at their father and preparing to say something "nice".</p>
<p>"Oh, dear 'father'! Good morning! Did you have a good night's rest? I am very, very sorry for my 'terrible' behavior from yesterday! I promise that I will be 'good' from now on." The dining hall went awfully silent from that eerie cheery response that His Highness, Faraam has given to their Lord Gwyn. Knight Artorias was holding back his laughter when Sir Ornstein quietly shushed him to avoid making things worst.</p>
<p>"Don't ever do that again or I'll smite you with my lightning." Lord Gwyn cringed at the sight of his eldest responding to him like that.</p>
<p>"That's what I thought." His Highness, Faraam scoffed as he drank his wine. He looked at Sir Ornstein who he currently have eye contact with and before the golden knight avert his gaze, he grinned at His Highness with slight amusement.</p>
<p>"So, what did Havel said to my invitation?" The Chamberlain reiterated what he just answered to the princess a while ago and Lord Gwyn had never thought of inviting Ledo too. He ought to thank Havel for thinking about the Silver Knight, guess the Bishop grew fond of Ledo in a month.</p>
<p>One thing he remembered earlier when he arrived at the dining hall was his youngest asking about Duke. No matter how large Seath's contribution to the Great War against his own kind, and how much Lord Gwyn justified Seath's action, his battle compatriot, whom he made Bishop, would still not accept Seath.</p>
<p>While waiting, Lord Gwyn have captured everyone's attention by merely raising his right hand and began to speak what's on his mind regarding about the Duke.</p>
<p>"Upon the Bishop's arrival, I would like all you to refrain yourselves from talking any political activities, especially when it is about Seath. I would not want our Bishop to leave this hall in a upset stomach." Lord Gwyn finished. They all silently agreed to it as it is known that Bishop Havel does not want to hear any more about dragons. And after a few minutes, a servant spoke.</p>
<p>"His Holiness and Sir Ledo has arrived." A female servant announced. Silver Knight Ledo with Bishop Havel arrived at the dining hall with their helms tucked on their side.</p>
<p>"Pardon our tardiness, Lord Gwyn. I accompanied Ledo to fix himself before meeting you. After all, you wouldn't want to meet your strongest Silver Knight in such a ragged manner." The Bishop greeted whilst he presented himself and Ledo with a bow.</p>
<p>Upon Lady Ciaran's observation, Ledo's hair is tied up compared to his usual style while His Holiness' hair is neatly pulled back and revealing his complete facial features. The assassin never thought that they were both charming underneath their heavy helms.</p>
<p>"You need not to apologize, Havel. Please, have a seat, both of you." Two servants assisted Ledo and Havel to their designated seats and as Ledo followed the servant who was escorting him to his seat, the other Silver Knights stared at Ledo because of the rare sight they are seeing right now.</p>
<p>Ledo is feeling nervous right now. Well, not really. He just can't believe that he will be dining with the most important beings in this holy city. He thought of thinking and acting carefully before doing something because he might offend someone, especially his Lords with his rash personality.</p>
<p>Once he took his seat, he looked at His Holiness who is calm and compose even though the Bishop told Ledo that it is also his first time to be invited by Lord Gwyn. Just imitate His Holiness and you'll be fine.</p>
<p>And now that they are all present with the Four Knights along with Ledo on the left side of the table, Lord Gwyn's children and Bishop Havel on the right, while their Lord in the middle, the Chamberlain commanded the servants to serve them their dish.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It started with just Lord Gwyn asking simple questions to their esteemed guests. When Lord Gwyn and the Bishop talked, there were no formalities present on each sentence they produce. They were indeed friends from what they are showing like how their Lord just casually laughed at their conversation and Bishop Havel being able to call their Lord "Gwyn" only. Ledo on the other hand, is slowly getting comfortable in this situation he is in. All thanks to the Giant whom he is beside with.</p>
<p>After his talk with the Bishop, Lord Gwyn asked Ledo what it is like when fighting Havel yesterday. Despite feeling nervous or anxious, Ledo managed to respond without showing any hints of his nervousness. Knight Artorias even helped to lighten up the mood a little by complimenting their duel and even mentioning how astonishing the test of His Highness for the new Silver Knights.</p>
<p>As they continued to chatter with different kinds of topic other than politics, Lord Gwyn noticed how different Havel is now compared when the time they first met. Back then, Havel would just keep his straight face and would prefer to get the job done than waste time like attending to pointless gatherings.</p>
<p>Today, Lord Gwyn expected Havel to refuse his invitation but no, he didn't. Havel even considered Ledo to go with him. What's interesting is that his strongest Silver Knight and the Bishop will smile to one another each time they got a chance to look at each other.</p>
<p>"You've been smiling a lot lately, Havel." Their Lord suddenly said. All the beings present at the dining table halted from what Lord Gwyn just said.</p>
<p>"Have I? Well, I could always wear my usual expression if you want." His Holiness laughingly replied.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, Havel. I was just surprised to see this side of you. Tell me, did something good happened to you recently?" Their Lord asked. The Four Knights as well as the princess and prince's were all silent to hear His Holiness' response. It was obvious that Ledo was also focused at him because he wanted to hear what "his" Havel would say.</p>
<p>Before giving an answer to Lord Gwyn, His Holiness looked at Ledo, smiling at the Silver Knight whom he love and cherish, then finally turning his head towards their Lord to give him his answer.</p>
<p>"Indeed. It was the most thrilling experience of my life." Upon hearing Havel's response, Ledo's heart began to pound rapidly that even he can hear the beating of his own. What's more is that how Havel said it with a smile on his face with a hint of chuckle is what made him blush.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Upon seeing a surprising reaction from the only Silver Knight at table, Princess Gwynevere produced a small laugh that caught everyone's attention.</p>
<p>"Oh my, Sir Ledo. Your face is all red. Are you alright?" She said while containing her laughter. The beating even started to pace up again. Ledo managed a laugh from the question and answered.</p>
<p>"Yes. I am fine, Your Highness. I may have drank too much wine." As far as the princess can tell, Ledo have not finished his wine yet so she thought that there is something between him and His Holiness.</p>
<p>Sensing how Ledo was already spilling some information between him and Havel, Hawkeye Gough saved the situation by giving a gift for the recovery of the Bishop.</p>
<p>"Hearing that His Holiness have now fully recovered, I have something here that you will find useful." The giant reach something from his side and handed it out to the Bishop. It was the basket he mentioned to Lady Ciaran and Knight Artorias.</p>
<p>"How thoughtful of you. I was planning on buying some repair powders after. And this, a Siegbrau! Thank you, Gough." Bishop Havel replied as he watched the giant responded with a nod and the princess' turn to speak.</p>
<p>"While we are already in the process of giving gifts, I too, have something very special to give." Princess Gwynevere called out one of her maidens to give her gift for the cleric. Upon receiving a small box from the princess' maiden, Havel opened it just to see what the others wanted from her.</p>
<p>"Your Highness this is-... You shouldn't have." Inside the box was a Divine Blessing. Princess Gwynevere replied that she was never been able to give a gift for him ever since he was appointed as Bishop by his father so, today was a great day to give it.</p>
<p>The young deity was quite embarrassed for not being able to give something for Havel for lending him his ring yet. Lady Ciaran also felt the same as the flower they plan to purchase will be from the both of them. Knight Artorias seemed not to be bothered but he'll try to get something for the cleric too.</p>
<p>As for His Highness, Faraam and Sir Ornstein, well, theirs were grand.</p>
<p>"Bishop, as well as Ledo, we are grateful for your efforts for training the Silver Knights while we are away. Therefore, we would like to offer something in return." After the eldest spoke, his knight continued.</p>
<p>"Ledo, would you like to accompany His Holiness to perform his cleric duties as his knight?" Sir Ornstein proposed. The Bishop has his eyes widened from the proposal and looked at how Ledo would answer and react.</p>
<p>"I would gladly accompany him. If he wishes me to do so." Ledo calmly responded. Yes, just like that. Keeping their relationship discreet as possible is a good thing but deep down, his heart is going mad.</p>
<p>Lord Gwyn was quite surprised from the offer his son and his captain gave to both Havel and Ledo. Of course, Ledo would naturally accept it since he is a knight of honor and doing simple guard duties is a waste of his abilities but for Havel, he does not know. Normally, he would prefer to work alone and did not bother others asking them for help unless necessary. Even his own Havel Knights offered him protection but he refused. Maybe Havel would turn down the offer-...</p>
<p>"I accept. As far as I observed in a month, Ledo's a good company and would make a good training partner. I'll teach him a thing or two of how I do things." Havel replied. He was not the same Havel that Lord Gwyn once knew.</p>
<p>Havel is indeed, different. Almost the same like how his eldest acted whenever Sir Ornstein is involved.</p>
<p>"I guess that settles it. I'll have someone replace your guard duties and you can pack your essentials from your barrack since you now belong to the Bishop." The captain stated and Ledo could not thank both His Highness and Sir Ornstein enough. I mean, he and Havel living under the same roof? That's too much for an offer! But he's not complaining nor Havel.</p>
<p>As far as anyone can tell in this room, this is far by the most heartwarming and jolly breakfast they have ever experienced.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Breakfast is already over and the servants performed their duties once their Lord, his children, the Four Knights, and the Bishop along with his Silver Knight left the hall.</p>
<p>Lady Ciaran, Knight Artorias and Sif went immediately to the square to look for the flower she and the Dark Sun have discussed to give for the Bishop while Knight Artorias is there to help and also purchase the pellets for the Bishop.</p>
<p>Hawkeye Gough went back to the forest where he hunted the boar to collect some woods for his wood carvings and just to have a silent moment for himself.</p>
<p>Princess Gwynevere went back to her chambers to take a rest while Dark Sun Gwyndolin resumes his study.</p>
<p>As for His Highness, Faraam and Sir Ornstein, they plan to take a walk around the Grand Cathedral to see if there are any changes when they were gone but, Lord Gwyn momentarily asked his son for his time to discuss a certain topic. Sir Ornstein watched them from a distance and was quite anxious what they will be talking about. Anything but "that".</p>
<p>"If you're just here to scold me then you should do it later. I'm quite busy as you can see." The eldest immediately said, trying to close this conversation as soon as possible. Lord Gwyn sighed as he expected this usual behaviour from his son.</p>
<p>"This will be quick. You're not the only one who's busy. Now, this is about your wedding-..." Lord Gwyn was abruptly stopped.</p>
<p>"Don't even start." What a menacing aura coming from his son.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything to do with that? I'm not interested." The God of War argued with his eyebrows drawn together. His father sighed and pinched his nose bridge to keep his patience stable and just decided to tell it straight to the point.</p>
<p>"I just want to tell you that I will not be accepting and will never accept any more marriage proposals for you. That is all." His father said in a tone that his son had never expected.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" His Highness, Faraam questioned, trying to clarify what his father meant by that.</p>
<p>"It already seems like you already have someone in mind. And I think it's about time for me to stop for always interferring with the things you want to do." His father finished. His Highness, Faraam cannot believe that those words were uttered by his father. He did not know what made his father act like this but, it's the first time that he had come to like what his father have said to him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, father." Three simple words is what Lord Gwyn's eldest can only say with a smile. Lord Gwyn also, have never thought of hearing those words from his son. Maybe this is his chance to be a better father for him.</p>
<p>Sir Ornstein saw His Lord walking towards him while His Highness was left looking behind his father's back. Sir Ornstein wonders what they talked about. As Lord Gwyn was nearing the captain, the golden knight braced himself what possibilities that His Lordship can say to him.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Do you think that I will never notice?" First possibilty.</p>
<p>"I know what you are doing with my son." Second.</p>
<p>"You even had the audacity to stand in front of me." Third.</p>
<p>"To think that I made you one of my knights." Fourth.</p>
<p>"You should have remain the Silver Knight you used to be." Fif-...</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sir Ornstein was pulled out of his thoughts when Lord Gwyn stopped in front of him to... pat his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Lord Gwyn?" Without any reply from His Lordship, he left. Sir Ornstein looked at His Highness and had no clue what just happened however, the captain feels reassured from the gesture that Lord Gwyn gave him. And suddenly, his fear of Lord Gwyn knowing about their relationship vanished just because of that shoulder pat.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong, Ornstein?" His Highness, Faraam asked his lover when he approached. The golden knight looked at his lover.</p>
<p>"Ornstein?" He calls out again his name, worried what his father have said to the captain. Without any warning, Sir Ornstein came closer to the side of His Highness, trying to utter some words quietly.</p>
<p>"Would you like to visit me at my chamber tonight?" The captain whisphered, arousing His Highness' curiosity.</p>
<p>"I would love to." The God of War replied instantly without needing to ask any other question.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ledo finally arrived at his barrack after walking a few minutes from the dining hall. Havel told Ledo that he will be waiting for him at the entrance of the Grand Cathedral once he is finished packing his essentials.</p>
<p>While packing, Ledo cannot stop smiling from the fact that he will start living with the Bishop. His emotions of feeling too much happiness and excitement resulted of Ledo humming and after that, he even chuckled at himself for acting this way.</p>
<p>"Shut up." One of the sleeping Silver Knights said in a stressed tone. It was the Silver Knight who escorted His Holiness to him. Ledo covered his mouth and apologized then quietly left his barrack to return back to His Holiness. Ledo looked back once again to recollect some good memories made in this barrack and is thankful that he continued to be a Silver Knight of Lord Gwyn.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>While returning, Ledo came across some friends of his and the news of Ledo being invited at breakfast travelled fast as well as him becoming the Bishop's knight. Ledo's friends expressed envy to him as he got to take a look at the sacred figures of Princess Gwynevere but that does not interest him.</p>
<p>Ledo bids farewell to them as he was in a hurry and promised to visit them when he got the time.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The Bishop is currently waiting for Ledo at the entrance of the Grand Cathedral and good thing that he wore his helmet as it is hard to try not to smile after thinking about what just happened last night, this morning, and up until now. He even giggled at the thought and tries to convert it into cough as the Silver Knights guarding the front is hearing him chuckle.</p>
<p>Havel gathered his thoughts and tries to remember what the inside of home looked like. Well, there's nothing special at his home other than leaving it clean all the time. The kitchen he never used, the lavatory, his armory, his personal altar, and his... his... bedroom.</p>
<p>Havel blushed once he mentioned the last and great thing about his home. Well, all he can say is that his bedroom is quite big, his bed is also similar to the bed chambers of the Cathedral, and there are no other spare rooms left. His armory was once an extra room but he told himself that he doesn't need it and who knew that Ledo will be staying with him?</p>
<p>Wait. Why is Havel even acting this way?</p>
<p>Ledo and Havel are already together so what's the point of getting all worked up now? Besides, they already slept together last night and nothing bad happened.</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>What if Ledo wanted to make move with Havel? Once they're both inside at the Bishop's home, there are many possibilities that might happen once the door closed.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"What if Ledo wanted to have sex with me?" A question suddenly popped in his mind.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>His Holiness immdiately woke up and gasped at that lustful thought. He's a Bishop for Gwyn's sake and he could not believe himself for thinking Ledo that he wanted to have an intercourse with him. But what if it's that case?</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ledo pinning him against the wall, removing any cloth and armor present. His large hands roaming throughout his body. Him kissing every features of Havel's body and lifting His Holiness like it was nothing. Then letting the Bishop lay down on his large bed as Ledo prepared himself to further explore the cleric. Once satisfied, his Silver Knight will have his way to proceed the delicate inside of His Holiness whilst calling out his lover's name.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"I'm not ready!" Havel exclaimed, capturing the Silver Knight's attention at the entrance. Never in his life had he ever thought of something as naughty as imagining someone having an intercourse with him.</p>
<p>There is no possible way that it would fit, right? I mean, Ledo has more experience than Havel judging from the time that the cleric met Ledo's former lover at the tavern. She was slender, fragile, and most of all, smaller than Havel. Assuming how she and Ledo interacted back then, it's obvious that they did it, right?</p>
<p>Sex has never been a thing for Havel as he would close his eyes or cover his ears when he sees or hear such acts. And there is a possibility that it might happen to both of them.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Bishop Havel!" Ledo's voice echoed. Havel turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the Silver Knight he was waiting for waving at him.</p>
<p>Who was the Ledo Havel was thinking just a while ago? He was nothing compared what's in front of him right now. Ledo is kind and soft-hearted.</p>
<p>"So, shall we get going, Your Holiness?" Ledo asked. Havel stared at Ledo for a moment and reassured himself that this Silvet Knight in front of him is not some sex deviant.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ledo." Without thinking anything else, Havel will just have to enjoy this walk with Ledo until they get home and see what will happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leaving kudos or comments gives me motivation :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>